Request From BibbieSparks
by Petals.of.Midnight
Summary: A request from Bibbiesparks. Sorry Bibbie! Had to change it back to this account...Summary: What happens when Inui drinks one of his own juices? Warnings are inside. 11th Chapter is up: Finally...
1. Chapter 1

**A request from miss Bibbiesparks! Okay this my first request that I'm making since Bibbiesparks is the first to ask and I hope it will be as good as the plot sounds like…Sorry I'm not good with summaries but hey she's a lucky person and she has an interesting idea of a pair that seemed pretty interesting enough to have me inspired to write this. This is not an insult if I offended you bibbie…. Anyways, here it is!**

Summary: What happens when Inui drinks one of his own juices? XD

Pairs: FujixInui; AtoxRyo; ChouxShis; EijixOishi; others that I can't name and I'm bad with remembering a bunch of names from these tennis teams….._

If there are any lemon warnings…you'll see them ^^

Notes: Everyone is older here by 3 to 4 years from their middles school years. The Inui juice here is not real and I somehow invented it but didn't make anyone drink it

**Credit goes to Takeshi Konomi and everything else from him…except for that Inui juice that is invented here! XP**

Start!:

It's 11: 03pm at the enormous mansion of the Atobe household. The date is December 31st, New Year's is approaching soon and everyone is hyped up inside the mansion as the snow falls fast to the ground making small mounds of snow everywhere it touches like a plague.

Atobe's mansion was rarely a prosaic place when it comes to big holidays or celebrations as this one. Inside the mansion at the Great Hall, was decorated with New Year's decorations. The room was spacious even when there were tables of food and presents along with teenagers that were having a good time, waiting for midnight. Clashes of green, red, gold, silver and purple streamers hanged from the high ceilings to the Christmas tree that stand high in the right corner of the room. Ovally golden with silver spots and green with golden stripe balloons floated near the pine tree as well as the entrance of the room and everywhere else. Cheerful music lights up the room with some hip hop and rocking music.

Delicious steaming foods from the tables gave off arousing smells that made anyone hungry even after they're full. Wine coolers and other kinds of flavored liquid and sodas were also settled on the tables or underneath them. Three lavendar and white couches were set around the room; one next to the tree, another next to the window and another at the end of the wall that was at the left side of the room. The teens inside were all filled with joys and excitement as the time turning close to midnight.

Atobe Keigo, the sponsor of the party had thanked everyone for coming to his generous party with his smirking face as he looked at everyone in the room. The whole Hyoutei, Seigaku, Rikki-dai, Yamabuki, St Rudolph and Fudomine teams have come to celebrate a new year with everyone that they have known.

"Ore-sama welcomes everyone to this party. Thanks to my generosity and my mightiness I have—oww!" Echizen Ryoma, the ex freshman of Seigaku, was pinching Atobe's shoulder hard and was glaring at him for his speech. Atobe looked at him and sighed.

"Fine, fine, everyone enjoy the party Ore-sama has given…" Slumping at the sounds cheers and laughter of everyone that has made because of Atobe's crying shame from Ryoma, he stared hard at Ryoma at the corner of his eye. Ryoma just smirked and leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek. Atobe smirked instantly and held the small teen in his arms giving him a long kiss in front of everyone. Some of them gagged over the sight while others just 'awwed' at the two.

"Look, look Oishi the snow's so high!" Exclaimed a hyperactive red head, Kikumaru Eiji, the acrobat player from Seigaku, who had placed his nose at the cold stainless glass window, smiling at the outside air filled with soft snow declining from the dark sky.

Oishi Shuichiro, the tennis doubles partner of Eiji only smiled at him and looked outside beside him.

"Yea, it really is." Wrapping Eiji's waist with one hand while holding the other with a glass of punch. Holding his warm waist, Eiji snuggled up to Oishi for warmth and smiled at him with his sapphire eyes and had a tint of pink across his cheeks. He was a little drunk after drinking a glass of wine that was 'accidently' given by Fuji who mistaken it for punch.

"Oops, it looks like this was wine instead of punch. Sorry Oishi, take care of him then okay?" Fuji Syuusuke, the tennis tensai was smiling at that time and it made Oishi wonder if t was one of Fuji's tactics to get them both together.

Oishi sighed and had led Eiji to sit on the expensive plushy lavender couch but had a hard time doing so since Eiji now has his arms around Oishi's neck, making him flush pink from the strong embrace that he couldn't let go from. Finally setting him on the couch, Eiji was sprawled over on the couch's arm and was half awake from the look of his closed eyelids, smiling silly at Oishi.

Fuji who was looking from the distance, chuckled at the sight and thought Eiji looked adorable at his drunken state and made a note to make him drunk a little more often. Scanning the room, he saw some of the teens dancing like Gakuto Mukahi and Chotaro Ohtori who had dragged Ryo Shishido to dance with him from Hyoutei; Kirihara Akaya, Niou Masaharu and Bunta Marui from Rikki-dai along with Akira Kamio and Tetsu Ishida from Fudomine. The other quiet and reserved ones, like Sanada Genichirou, Renji Yanagi and Yukimaru Seiichi regulars from Rikki-dai as well from Fudomine Keppei; Tachibana; Fuji Yuuta, Hajime Mizuki from St Rudolph and others that were either lounging around or talking to other players that made the atmosphere more laughable and enhanced of a delight for everyone.

Fuji watched as their captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, talked with Rikki-dai's captain and vice captain, having a few smiles somewhere around the conversation. Smiling at his reactions he left him alone and his eyes wander around the room until something caught his eye.

Inui had a black suspiosuly looking bag which he had suspiously bought inside the party which everyone was curious of but now…no one was really looking until he went up in the middle of the room and made a clanging noise with his bag.

"Minna, I have something I want to share with you…" Saying this he smiled with an evil glint in his eyes that reflected the light of his black framed glasses. Everyone started to quiet down like they were in a classroom and Inui s the teacher. He grinned at everyone who seemed to now realize that Inui was holding his dark green bag and got interested and started to form a circle around him except for the captains of Rikki-dai, Yamabuki, and Seigaku's. They were uninterested in whatever Inui might be plotting about.

"I have something to show you…my newest invention of Inui's juice!" Everyone collapsed at the sound of Inui's juice and groaned.

"Why do you have it with you?"

"Oi! Is there something wrong with you?"

The looks on everyone's faces were all but fear and terror. Except for Fuji who had opened his eyes with interest and looked above the audience that have started to back away from the devious man. Inui looked at the whole crowd with a blank face.

"It's New Years…new juices…you know..."

Inui ignoring their face expressions have started to take out a large container that seemed to be able to serve everyone in the room including the maids and butlers in the house. Everyone watched in trepidation as Inui held a glass and poured the container's substance into the glass. When the container was being titled to pour the liquid down the glass, the liquid was revealed as a sparkling white drink that looked as harmless as a goldfish.

Atobe seeing this, just flicked his light plum colored hair and scoffed.

"THAT? It doesn't even look as much like your other experiments you made…" Inui smiled wickedly at Hyoutei's captain and reached the glass toward him. Ryoma had a twisted feeling in his stomach as he hissed to his boyfriend to not say anything.

_Well.__Isn't __this __interesting__…__Atobe __drinking __one __of __Inui's __juices__…__Fufufufufufu__…_ Fuji stood to watch Atobe smirking like the confident diva he was.

"Well then…would you like some? It's called Sparkling New years…Limited edition for this holiday…" Ryoma's eyes went wide when Atobe just took the glass that was reached to him and swirled it around seeing the glittery white liquid in the glass.

"Does anyone else want to try it? Fuji?" Fuji stood up, everyone making a path for him to get through and walked over to Inui.

"Why not?" Taking an empty glass from a nearby table, he held it out to Inui. Pouring more of the substance into the new glass, Fuji looked at it with wonder.

_This is an interesting color…Really pretty…_

Rising up the glass to Atobe, he smiled at him and asked for a toast.

"A toast for a New Year…And for you who is trying out this new drink…"

Atobe smirked at Fuji for saying this and rose up to Fuji's glass and clinked it together to make a loud clinking sound that echoed the quiet room.

"We shall see…" Atobe looked through the glass and finally after a moment, he took a swig of the liquid. Fuji followed after and drowned the whole glass in seconds. Tasting the liquid, it tasted salty, bitter and sweet at the same time for Fuji that is.

Atobe seemed to have difficulty drinking it; after the swig, there was half juice left before he stopped to take a breath and then downed the whole substance. Everyone stared in awe, especially Ryoma who seemed to be at loss of words when he saw Atobe drinking the contamination of Inui's invention. When Atobe finished, everyone clapped and whooped out for Atobe who had a satisfying grin on his somewhat pale green face.

Fuji clapped as well and thought it was brave of Atobe to drink the juice and how everyone was a bit too chicken to do it…like Inui who didn't even drink his own invention. Suddenly a light bulb flashed under Fuji's head giving him a cruel grin and a glint in his eyes.

Atobe who just boasted out that he didn't fear Inui's juice and could have more before he tumbled on top of Ryoma and had the substance he drank coming out from his mouth. Yells and screams came aloud as everyone had rushed to help Atobe up and get him off of Ryoma who seemed angry and shocked at Atobe who couldn't hold Inui's invention but can hold liquor.

He sighed and pulled Atobe's heavy body off him along with the help of Kabaji Munehiro; Atobe's bodyguard and senior of Hyoutei along with Kawamura Takashi, a senior of Seigaku.

Fuji, watching behind the scenes sees Inui with a grin and thought it was unusual and creepy seeing him smile like a mad scientist along with the lighting bolts behind him if he laughs out wickedly. Wondering if he was like that when he creates new experiments he crept up on the table where Inui left the container of Sparkling New Year have been and took a glass.

Making sure no one was watching, he poured the substance into the glass until it was half full. Moving to the table where the other drinks were, he spied on Inui who was taking another glass of wine and watched as everyone else tried to dragged Atobe to a couch which they failed too because there were too many people. Taking the vodka, wine, beer, sake and all the other drinks on the table, he poured each a little to the glass of the mixed drink…

_Let's __see __if __he __can __tell __this __is __his__…_The drink was now a reddish brown color with some visible white sparkles if you can look clearly enough. Fuji didn't notice that Inui was looking at him while he was pouring the last beverage into the glass.

Since Inui was very drunk (after about 7 to 8 glasses of wine…), he kept on seeing naked people all over the room and thought that Fuji looked strangely sexy with his naked self. Feeling a little hot from the vest he was wearing he drowned another glass of wine, hoping that the images will go away.

Instead he could be able to see Fuji walking toward him with a glass of beverage he couldn't indentify. He wasn't staring at the beverage in his hand, instead he was staring at Fuji's fair and creamy skin that he ached to touch that seemed to melt his insides and have him kneeling over his trembling knees that seemed to fail him. Though he didn't stumble over his feet, he kept his posture up and averted his eyes from Fuji's body and only found the crowd of people over the couch of where Atobe was and saw all of their naked butts.

Yup, he's very drunk...

Feeling violated he looked at the ground to his feet only to find another pair in front of him. Frozen knowing whose feet was those he slowly looked up to his legs then his length which he had no idea how it got into his mind but it had and then up to his stomach and chest. When he looked into Fuji's face he saw some spark in his eyes and wondered what he was going to do until he saw the drink in his hand.

"Here, it looks like you need a drink." Fuji bestowed the 'poisonous invention' glass toward the shocked glasses figure and thought it was interesting to see the data person all frozen up and wished he had his camera with him just to make fun of him whenever he sees the picture. Still holding the glass to him, he opened his eyes to reveal his icy blue orbs and was puzzled that Inui was just staring at him and not doing anything.

"Inui?" Shaking him a little by the shoulder, he was taken back when Inui shook his whole body into ripples that seemed unnatural to anyone that looked over him. Fuji was befuddled at what just happened but shook it away when it seemed that Inui came back to reality.

"Hhhuh?" He slurred at the word which almost made Fuji laugh out loud. It sounded funny and slow. He only handed him the drink and Inui immediately took it and drowned it all, making Fuji raise an eyebrow at how he can be able to drink like that and how he was obsessed with being drunk.

Inui not knowing what was in the drink just drowned all just to get rid of the images that were planted in his head. After he finished the drink, he had a weird taste in his mouth and didn't know what it was and stared at the glass, to only find a drop of reddish brown liquid that was sloshing side to side in the glass because of his swaying. Looking over at Fuji's face he slurred out the question, "Wwwhat is ttthis?"

Fuji just smiled and looked peered over his shoulder to see that Atobe has regained consciousness. "It's just a drink… Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go somewhere quiet?" Then someone shouted that it was 5 minutes to 12. Seemed that it was from the power player from Seigaku, Momoshiro Takeshi. Looking at the huge television that was hanged above from the ceiling, it was 11: 56 pm now and Fuji thought that it was almost time for him to go home afterwards.

Inui just stared at the bright television and back at Fuji. Still having his brain working, if he could remember correctly, there were suppose to be some sort of rumor that if you kiss someone you like on the midnight of New Year's they'll be with you forever. Soon it was time for the countdown as everyone crowded into a big circle with drinks in their hands along with their lovers.

Inui was still in a daze until he heard the countdown from a chorus of people and looked over to Fuji. Still seeing him naked, he walked (stumbled) to Fuji and was right beside him, brushing his arm with his. Fuji only looked up and smiles at Inui and continued to look at the sea of teens that were all starting to countdown from the clock.

"6…5…4…"

_I __wonder __how __he __look __at __everyone __else __with __that __beautiful __blue __eyes __of __his __like __a __bystander__…__89%__that __he __is __probably __thinking __of __ways __to __blackmail __people, __and __the __other __percent __is __somewhere __else __that __I __can't __seem __to __find __my __data __on__…_ Inui hiccupped at the thought and covered his mouth in embarrassment which only made him glance at Fuji who was staring at him with an indescribable look in his face. In one fluid motion he suddenly grabbed out Fuji's arm and held him close and pressed his mouth against his when the countdown had ended.

"3…2…1! Happy New Years!" Everyone was shouting at the clock and at themselves while some were hugging each other or kissing at their lovers.

Fuji was shocked and wide eyed when he felt a hand grabbed his arm and was yanked backwards behind him and only looked up to see a pair of lips in front of him before only seeing Inui's black framed glasses.

_What? Inui?..._

Feeling the rough and soft lips from the other teen he could only stare and wonder what was really going on until the pair of lips was unlocked from his and snapped back into reality and looked up at the teen. He only saw a faint blush on his cheeks and found himself blushing as well that someone had just kissed him on a New Year's day. Wasn't sure that anyone else saw this, he wondered what the glasses teen was thinking. Taking a step back, he felt unsure of what Inui wanted when he found him holding a hand to his mouth and was trembling in front of him.

Slowly looking into Fuji's blue eyes, he felt like he struck him with a slap and felt guilty. Not meaning to do anything, his body moved on his own. Just when he was about to apologize he saw the room spin in swirls and felt pain in the back of his head. Swaying from the sight of the room, his focus on Fuji was gone and he did one thing he didn't want to do in front of people; he fainted in front of Fuji.

* * *

><p>I'm so ashamed of myself, sorry bibbie, I didn't know the story was gone... Or that I haven't finshed it. I promise I will, my first story is finsihed so I should have some time to get to it.<p>

I'm sorry it's just sort of interesting to do this in a party so I thought why not. Anyway, next chapter will be lemon time XP.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!~ How are you all doing? Hope this story will be read by more people but for now I'm okay with just writing stories for fun. So here's the next chapter for bibbiesparks!

Warning: Lemon factor here. **You. Have. Been. Warned!** No like, then click on the back button on the top of your window with your mouse and go to another story. Thanks! XP

Chapter 2: Love or Data?

Previously_: __Slowly looking into Fuji's blue eyes, he felt like he struck him with a slap and felt guilty. Not meaning to do anything, his body moved on his own. Just when he was about to apologize he saw the room spin in swirls and felt pain in the back of his head. Swaying from the sight of the room, his focus on Fuji was gone and he did one thing he didn't want to do in front of people; he fainted in front of Fuji. _

But he didn't faint on the floor; instead since Fuji was in front of him, he fainted on top of Fuji's head. Feeling the weight on his head, he was taken back and had to hold Inui's shoulders for balance.

"Inui? Inui?" Trying to call him, he had no response only hearing everyone's loud cheering and clinking glasses in the room that echoed through Fuji's ears. Trying to hold Inui in a position where he could see how he looked like, he had a trouble of balance of his weight with his, since he's smaller then Inui and lighter.

Having no choice he decided to grab his shoulders and heaved one of Inui's arms over him and tried to walk to the door for the bathroom, until someone noticed him.

"Fuji sempai… GAHH! Who is that?" Momo was pointing at the heavy body that was heaved on the tensai's shoulder that seemed to look like he was in a sick mood from the yellowish and green face, which he was.

"Ahh…Momo, help me get Inui to the bathroom. I think he had too much to drink and I don't want him here where it's noisy and… clean for him." Not knowing what Inui might do if he was in this state, he decided that the only way he could get Inui to health was to go to the bathroom and clean him up.

"O-oh, hai Fuji sempai." Going over to Inui's other side; he lifted up the other arm with ease, making it look like he was carrying an empty box.

Fuji chuckled at Momo's strength, lucky enough that he was able to carry the weight of the tallest person in the tennis club.

Trudging to the bathroom they both had to stop 3 times on the way there because of some people that were interested in what they were both doing. The first time was being pestered by Oishi as the mother hen and free of alcohol of the crowd, wondering what happened to Inui while being glomped on Eiji and saying some things that he shouldn't say out loud since he was still drunk and was drinking a glass of wine from who knows where.

Fuji only told Oishi that Inui fainted from too much drinking and decided it was better to let him go to the bathroom and wash his face. While Fuji was talking to him, Eiji was walking/ stumbling around them and had a cute drunk face that no one could resist a smile from him and then walking over to Oishi and kissed him on the lips while still listening to Fuji. Momo just stared wide at his sempais and thought that they were pretty crazy tonight. Not that it was weird or anything after seeing Ryoma and Atobe together.

The next was from Hyoutei's group who thought it was funny to see them since they were the most drunkest ones of all along with Gakuto who was laughing uncontrollable at something the others don't know what but laughing along with him. Only the sensible one, Shishido was able to ask what's wrong but Fuji only smiled at him. He only said not to worry so they didn't worry about him at all.

The last person the two had met was their captain who they found surprisely a little drunk from just a glass of wine mixed with vodka. He hiccupped when he saw them and half listened and wobbled on his feet to him. His eyes unfocused and his cheeks pink, Fuji desperately wanting to take a picture of a drunken Tezuka.

"And that's what happened… So who made you drink?" He found it funny that the stoic captain made a funny face while saying his reply.

"Yuki-hic-maru gave it to -hic- me. I thought it was-hic- punch-hic-…" He almost fell forward but held his balance.

"Buchou, maybe you should sit down for a while and rest…" The power player said worriedly. The captain nodded somewhat to Momo's words even though they were a little unfocused to him, but he had safety got onto the couch dodging anything that had come toward him.

Finally they got to the bathroom that was decorated as rich as the house from the golden sinks and the beautiful wallpaper that was when Inui had miraculously woke up and made a strangled sound that made Momo jump up in shock while still holding his sempai in his arms.

"I-Inui sempai?" Inui tried to turn his head toward the power player but was blocked from a damp paper towel that was found in the bathroom by Fuji. He was cleaning up Inui's face which he thought it was a little comforting to his face. Feeling the cold paper towel, he felt like he was in heaven.

After Fuji mopped up his face and removed the towel from him, Inui found a smiling Fuji that was a bit eerie especially when Fuji's face came close to his.

"You awake now, Inui?" Smiling at the dazed data player, he cocked his head to one side to see if he was alive but only found a nosebleed from him which Fuji had quickly turned around to get more paper towels. Getting more towels he dabbed them on Inui's nose which only seemed to make it worse that Fuji was in front of him.

"Are you okay, Inui?" Inui responded after a few seconds since his head was throbbing with pain from the drinks he had. Reminding himself that he should only drink 20% of alcohol on holidays and celebrations because he didn't want it to hurt do much no matter he wanted it.

Obviously he needed to keep track of how he drank and this night was definitely not 20% drinks.

After the nosebleed stopped, he tried to stand up without Momo's help who had a concerned expression on his face. Trying no to stagger, he got on his two feet for a minute before collapsing like jelly under Momo's shoes.

"AHH Inui sempai!" Momo shouted making the bathroom echoed his voice and Fuji had to wince at the sound.

"Maybe it's better if we put you in a room to rest in, Inui."

"Uh, yea, you still don't feel good do you?" Inui stared at them for a while and tilt his head to a side.

"…Where am I?" Momo almost tripped on his own feet while Fuji just laughed nervously.

"Yea…let's get you in a room shall we? Momo, it seems that Inui can't get up now. Can you help him?" Having to wash his hands from the dirtied towels and from the drinks stains. Momo nodded furiously before picking his sempai's arms up and on the back of his shoulders without any complaints from him.

Coming out of the bathroom, they could hear the distant cheering and yelling in the room down the hall. Wondering what was going on, Fuji could only help Momo help carry Inui to an abandoned bedroom the two found somewhere down the hall away from the noisy room which seemed to be a guest room. Like all the other rooms, it was big and extravagant with a blue plush king size bed along with some other stuff such as a mini fridge, a huge television set, a huge closet full of clothes(who knows why…) and other things that contains the whole house in one room; it can never make the guests come out of the room again.

"Is here okay?" Momo asked as he hovered Inui in the middle of the bed.

"Hai. There will be fine." Fuji went over to the other side of the huge bed to help the other place Inui in the middle of the bed. Inui was heavy enough to have Momo carry him but it was sort of impossible to have Fuji carry him on the other side since he was much smaller than any of the two. So Momo thought to screw it and just flopped Inui on the bed, having Inui's position to have his right side on the surface of the bed with his arms by his side. At least Inui wasn't snoring but his face still showed some pink from the alcohol.

"Phew! Well that was fun." He said sarcastically after sitting on the edge of the bed with one hand on his knees and the other on the bed. Fuji sat on the other edge of the bed and stared at Inui.

_Well…this New Year is interesting…I'm here dragging Inui to the bed while everyone else is having a good time…_

"Momo, you can go back to the party if you want. I'll stay here and watch Inui." His voice showed no complaints even though his head was but was only doing it to watch over his teammate. Momo turned around to meet Fuji and looked hesitant to leave his sempai in the room but the look on Fuji's face told him so.

"Are you sure Fuji sempai? I can stay and watch him for you…" Fuji just smiled at him and waved his hand to him.

"…Okay whatever you say Fuji sempai. Then I'll be at the grand hall if you need me. I have my cell phone too so call me if anything happens." Momo is very generous at these times and Fuji felt grateful just a bit.

"Got it. Now go out and have fun." Momo left the room with a quiet shut of the door. Fuji let out a soft sigh and lay his back down on the plushy bed.

_Now what should I do? … It's going to be boring here if I'm staying here doing nothing…_

Looking over at Inui who was peacefully sleeping at his position, Fuji crawled silently on top of the bed, close to where Inui's body was. Seeing that Inui still had still glasses, Fuji had an evil grin on his face. _Come to think of it…we have never seen Inui's eyes before…wouldn't hurt to look…_

Having his hand move like a snake, he snaked up to where Inui's face was and carefully tug at the black frames first to see if Inui was still conscious to feel that. Seeing that Inui didn't move or twitch, he used his other hand to take the other side of the frame and carefully pull them out of Inui's face. Feeling excited and afraid that he might get caught, he had successfully gotten the glasses out of Inui's face.

Taking a look at Inui's face, he was marveled at how Inui's naked face looked like without his glasses. His face was just almost as pale as Fuji's but had a stronger structure from his. His face was calm and serene, having no such wrinkles or scars that made it like a perfect face to have.

Fuji's heart was thumping fast in his chest and felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't know how Inui's face was flawless and… just so beautiful. He couldn't help but keep on staring at his face until he saw a brow furrowing. Holding his breath he hoped that Inui wasn't awake yet, he carefully held the glasses in his hands and hid it somewhere in his pockets.

Suddenly, Fuji felt something or more like a hand that was right above his private area. Letting out a soft gasp, he covered his mouth with his hand, his heart beating so fast like a humming bird's wing. _What? Is Inui conscious yet?_ Before he could think anything else, the hand reached deeper in his area, making Fuji cover up a moan that almost escaped his lips. Soon, Inui's hand started to massage around it in circles and pressed harder at Fuji's erection that was staring to form making Fuji squirm and trying to hold off Inui's hands but couldn't let them go. Fuji looked up to where Inui's eyes were and saw that they were closed. _What the hell?_

Meanwhile, in Inui's head, he was in a nice dream where he thought that he was touching Fuji in places where he only had dreamed of touching. In this 'dream' he was in bed and Fuji was right beside him still dressed in his outfit for the party. Fuji was smiling at him and was touching his hair in a graceful manner and taking off his glasses slowly. Inui was holding him in his arms and was kissing his face and his hair. Inui loved the way he smiled and how his fingers had such skills of making him melt in his knees.

Everytime when he played, everytime he looked his way, it was like a paradise to him.

Then Inui's hand started to lower to Fuji's stomach until he was at the center of his erection. He started to touch his area and heard the softest moan he had heard in his life from the smaller man underneath.

Fuji was still holding his desire in him as Inui was still touching his area but couldn't help but pant out softly and rapidly, his eyes dazed and drunk with the pleasure that was building up inside His hand was like magic and fire that melts his insides and couldn't be able to hold out much longer for his release. _I shouldn't let him do this…but…it feels good….but…_ Trying to move away, instead he got caught in Inui's other hand that had held both of his small wrists and held them next to his chest. Gasping out, he could feel he need his release soon and started to put his hands down to stop Inui's hand from touching him any more further. But it was too late and Fuji let out a silent cry as he felt his erection jerk and he tried to keep it in.

Suddenly the invading hand stopped and Fuji felt all the breath he had in, released with a relief and with embarassment. Unfortunately it stopped when the hand started to trail at the zipper of his jeans and pulled it down slowly. AS if he could do it any slower. The tensai hearing the zipper being pulled down was in shock and paralyzed of this action.

Inui, in his sweet drunken dream had wanted to see what Fuji looked like. He wanted to explore and feel what Fuji is; his face, his arms, the hips, the stomach, his legs. The shape of his whole body fascinates him while he's in clothing but…he want to see the naked side, perverted as he is. Pulling down the zipper and unbuttoning the jeans, he slid the jeans off of his slim hips. When the jeans were all the way down to where his pale colored kneecaps, Inui could 'see' the straining erection that was underneath the boxers he was wearing.

Feeling the cold air that was drafted on his thighs, Fuji shivered and tried to cover his legs but was stooped with a painful gasp when Inui's hand lingered on top of the elastic band of his boxers and without warning, shot his hand under the fabric and grabbed his erection. His erection was hard, wanting to be touched badly. Fuji letting out a loud moan that he couldn't hold in. The large hand started to stroke the length and the feeling of it was unbearable to Fuji. But having the tight jeans at his knees, he really can't move them out unless he had his hands free, and he wanted to move his legs so he wouldn't have to writhe as much.

Inui feeling the length under him and thought it wasn't as much as he thought it was. 40% was that it would be as soft as a pillow while 20% was that it would be as hard as leather, and the others were just random choices of his imagination. But it was hot and hard making it unbearable for him to want to touch everywhere of his body. The head of his erection, the shaft, and the whole length of what is down there. Touching the tip of the head with his thumb, feeling the pre cum that was leaking out from the slit.

Fuji unable to say anything from what Inui was doing only emitted out a moan that echoed through the room, scaring him a little that the room was big and spacious. He felt something near his stomach that tightened and his breaths were reduced to pants. _I'm going to…! _The sudden release was spilled over on his abdomen and on to Inui's hand, his head thrown back leaving him breathless even after the warm hand that stopped its motion and was making contact with the sticky liquid that had erupted.

Inui's eyes were still close which made Fuji a little suspicious and freaked out that Inui was only doing this by touch. Panting softly, the tensai tried to get up so he could get control of the situation only to find his lips locked in a forced kiss that made Fuji taken back and fell down on the bed again.

The lips crushing against his was unusual, not like how couples give out soft or gentle kisses to each other, no, this was like a furious and desperate kiss from glasses player. Almost like he's raping his tongue with force that made Fuji choke and gag at the moist organ that was wriggling through his cavern.

_This...this is not..._

Inui's dream was exactly the opposite, having Fuji devouring his tongue into his and made him groan out loud and grabbed his shoulders to deepen it. Being on top of him, he wrapped his arms around Fuji's shoulders to his torso, pressing his body against the other. Feeling his warm and slim body, he started to rub his sides, having his sleeves of his shirt being bunched up and down as he rubs them.

Trying hard to push away, Fuji didn't like the experience of it; the tongue that was forcing him inside and the way Inui's hands were rubbing on his arms and his body being pressed against him. He could feel the hard erection Inui's pants were trying to cover but it wasn't any use when he was being grinded against. His arms were trapped to his side from Inui's hands, making it impossible to escape from his grip. His jeans that were stuck at his ankles made it more unbearable to move around along with his own length that was out to see.

"I-Inui, wake up!" Instead of trying to escape him, he thought he should try to talk him out of his insanity dream. He thought it was just a prank, just to have Inui try something against him or to find out that he gave him his own juice to drink.

But he didn't stop. The kissing and touching didn't stop. While Fuji was try to pry off the heavy body off of him, somehow, Inui has taken off his shirt, leaving him out to the coolness of the bedsheets and to the warm air, shivered from the contact, stopping his movement for a moment. Closed eyes still, he continued to have his way. Inui, having the advantage of being on top of his small body, went to kiss the pale chest and collarbone that send both goosebumps all over.

The small lips that were kissing against his skin was warm and rough to his cool skin, ticklish to the spot where Fuji hissed at the spots where Inui was touching; underneath his arms, the sides of his neck and the collarbone that sticked out.

Suddenly Fuji felt something wet circling around his pink nipple, a sensitive spot that Inui found, even in his dreams and cried out in pleasure, pure accident to him since he didn't know what was happening. His eyes closed to the pleasure and tried to muffle his noises by turning his head to the pillow underneath him. Gritting his teeth, his hands gripping to the sheets, he felt the tongue moving around one of his nipple and soon to the other, the pale body shaking and twitching from the touches that he couldn't deny that was enjoyable.

Inui 'looked' up to see Fuji in a state that was valuable for his data, baby blue eyes glazed and half lidded, face flushed and his mouth parted open with swollen pink lips. He longed to see Fuji like this. It was perfect for his data collection for Fuji. His heart was beating erratically like the wings of a humming bird; his breaths fast and short. Somehow, he could see them even when the air wasn't cold.

Enjoyed to 'see' him in such a pleasant state, he continued to lick the body that's writhing and whimpers that came out of the tensai's mouth, making him go crazy over him. His erection wasn't helping much in this state, so he decided to let go of Fuji for a moment even though his body was just screaming to be with him and his warmth, he unzipped his pants, letting his aching erection free from its confines, letting out a gasp when he felt the air breathing on him.

He wished Fuji would touch him, stroke him until he came. He wished for that thought but in his mind, he wanted to just take him.

Fuji's eyes were widened when he saw the huge length that Inui brought out from his jeans and couldn't help but stare in shock and awe. Inui broke it by kissing him again, all around his face; his temples, forehead, the closed eyes of his, his cheeks and then his lips. Fuji didn't kiss back, he tried fighting and it didn't work like he wanted, until when he felt something odd and intruding.

"Oi!" His legs were being placed on top of Inui's shoulders, not realizing it when he was just staring at Inui's weeping erection. Now he was visible to his 'eyes' as his parts were exposed. Soon Inui's finger was inside his tight entrance, circling shallowly to stretch out the area.

"Shhh..." A mumble was heard from the taller man, as he tried comforting the noises that cried out distress from the shorter man underneath. He didn't want to hurt him, no. He was like a prized possession, something to be handled carefully, fragile.

It felt very strange, there was something up in his ass that he didn't want anyone to see or to even touch, and here's one that was doing it just for himself. _Or is it for your data?_ Kicking uselessly at him, he only found his legs swinging in the air, making it harder to the big man to get through him. Groaning out in fury and frustration he was up on his elbows, edging away from the finger that was inside his privates. Fuji hips squirming, clenching and unclenching the bedsheets as the finger invaded inside him.

But Inui just slid closer to the man and started to kiss his head of his semi erect length. This left the brunette breathless for a second, making it hard for him not to move forward instead of backing away from him.

"Ah!" Fuji suddenly felt something inside that made him jump and pushed his hips closer to the finger which Inui has obliged with pushing and curving his finger more into the spot where Fuji starts to moan and mew loudly even when he didn't want to. It was a hot feeling and it sended shivers down his spine. He didn't want to, but that feeling was burned into his body and mind. He wanted more of that even if it was from Inui.

Inui heard it. The soft moan and mewl that sent his heart soaring to the skies. The sounds were priceless and sweet to his ears. Putting in another finger inside the wet heat, stretching out the tight hole that was squeezing so deliciously.

Wincing at the sudden stretches that were painfully being teared by the long fingers that were deep inside of the shorter man. It was weird and strange to have something up your ass and not enjoying it was worse. His knuckles were white while his face was flushed pink with the pleasure and embarrassment that he was still in an uncomfortable position. Inui was afraid that he might receive a long nosebleed that he would die from. Of course, the other man didn't pay attention to the pained cries of the brunette as he was too busy trying to stretch him out to put himself in.

A tear fell from the corner of the tensai's eye as he felt the tense pain that was ripping through him. But he couldn't wipe away the tear that fell when his hands were clutched tightly on to the sheets. Calling for help was useless as the walls look like they're sound proof as rich as the house is. Struggling against one of the heaviest teammates was something he couldn't do. That also left running away out of option. There was nothing he could do. All he could do now was wait until everything was over.

Thinking that he was satisfied that the opening was ready for him; Inui slipped his fingers out of the tight heat, leaving Fuji to wince and quiver from the disappearance of the heat. He couldn't help it. He just wanted the touches so badly.

Aligning his engorged length at the entrance, having to cut off Fuji's protests and cries of not putting it in, the dream he had told him he could, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders.

"Enter me, Sa-da-ha-ru." Saying his name in whispered seductive syllables, it made the tall man shudder underneath him. Entering inside the heat, Inui felt the tight hole squeezing his length like it just doesn't want to let go. Moaning loudly at the tight pressure that was squeezing around him, he pushed himself further into the hole until he was completely sheathed.

It was painful. There was pain like you couldn't imagine. It's like a stretch but when you stretch too much without waiting to get use to, it _hurts_. Biting his bottom lips hard to draw blood, the brunette tried hard not to scream or make any noises that'll encourage the other but he had escaped a small cry from his throat. Hoping that Inui didn't hear, he froze so he wouldn't have to move. His legs still on the shoulders of the other, useless as they are, opened to the perverted guy to see above him.

Inui couldn't think for that matter. All he felt was the intense pleasure and he wanted more. Not waiting for Fuji to adjust, he pulled back a little and thrusted back in, groaning out Fuji's given name.

"Syuusuke..." The deep voice that rumbled down his throat, loved the way his name was said. Repeating it over and over while thrusting himself in, he was soon going to climax, grabbing the shoulders of the tensai who did nothing but stare up at the ceiling. The sound of name made Fuji opened his eyes and shivered but was soon wincing at the pain that was from Inui's hard length thrusting inside. Moments later, he felt something wet and warm coming inside from him, making him quiver at the feel of the sticky liquid with Inui crying out loud and suddenly laying beside him. It was done.

There was no love here. He couldn't feel the love there. Or as a matter of fact, there wasn't any in the first place. Sighing with tears finally flowing out of his eyes, he crawled to the other side of the bed, curling up into a ball, away from the man who took his virginity away without asking him.

_I loved you…but I guess you didn't…_

Ummm...I'm sorry it took long, I wasn't sure how I wanted to do this so it took me a while to think of the plot for this...So...Sorry but here you go! Reviews and critiques are great, hopefully if anyone reads.


	3. Chapter 3

A request for BibbieSparks

Warnings: M-preg here yet? O.O

Chapter 3: What did I ever do to myself?

'Sex' was not fun…at least to Fuji anyway.

It took him a while. Just to sit up. The lower back was sore and painful. But without any other choice, Fuji got up, left the naked man on the bed, without covering any blankets on him, and slowly went to pull his pants up along with his shirt.

He wanted to get out of there. There was too much he could see and feel. They're going to haunt him for the rest of his life as he knows now.

He tried hard not to wince at the pain but it was unlike anything he ever felt. He felt cold. Numb. After the whole thing that happened…It was just, there are no feelings for him there. It was like he was just a tool. Gritting his teeth to not think about it, he tried to stand up but had to hold on to the bed for support, his legs were still shaking from what happened.

Walking slowly and clumsily toward the door, not looking back he pretended that nothing had ever happened here. Nothing had happened and he wasn't going to tell anyone about it.

I'm giving it up. There's nothing there in his heart that'll take me in. Nothing.

Early next morning, Inui found himself on a bed, naked, with no memory of whatever happened to him, except for the pounding of the hangover that he had, he felt cold. It was as if he had someone here with him but he couldn't recall. Holding out the hand to feel the bed space next to him, there was only drops of blood stained i=on the bedsheets.

2 Weeks and 5 Days Later.

"Fujiko! Why don't you come along with us, it'll be fun!" The smiling red head was pulling on the arm of the tired brunette after their last class, now walking out from the campus. It's their second to last class for their semester and Eiji just wanted to have some fun. It was somewhere in the early afternoon with the sun blindly shining on the leftover pile of snow from New Years.

Fuji told no one anything about that night. Only that he got drunk and he doesn't remember anything. It made him feel guilty not telling anyone anything but it's hard. How do you tell someone that you have been raped by one of your own friends, one who won't be able to remember anything after being immensely drunk of wine and alcohol. It was better not to tell anyone about what happened.

But he felt like he should… Everything was making him tired, he wants to cry and just curl up in his bed, never having to see the daylight or to see anyone. It was just pathetic…

Fuji felt tired and he just wanted to go to bed, but he'll make the red head sad and disappointed if he didn't go with him. It was the fourth time he had asked him to go out to have fun with him and Oishi, but he always felt like the third wheel, even when Eiji denies it and pulls him along to be with them.

Nothing had changed his perspective about how love was after that night.

"Sorry Eiji. Just not today. I'm getting a stomachache." It was true, he's been feeling under the weather and he doesn't know why. He was only constantly reminded of the scene happening at Atobe's mansion whenever his stomach started hurting.

"You do look pale…"Touching his forehead, the red head made a frown. "A little fever too. You want me to take you to the nurse?"

"No, it's fine. Thanks though. I'll just walk on home." Eiji still not looking convinced, Fuji sighed.

"Don't worry, besides, Oishi's waiting for you. "

"Oh, he can wait. I'll call him to meet up at your house." Taking out his phone and soon fingers were texting his boyfriend to meet him up at Fuji's place. Somehow, Eiji hasn't change a bit, with his stubborn personality and his own behavior toward his friends. Fuji having no way to stop just let the energetic friend pull lightly on his arm and start leading them to his small apartment. His apartment wasn't even that far. It was just a couple blocks down to the left from the campus, near the narrow alley where all the cats lived and right at the end of the block.

"Eiji you really don't—" He was cut off with a glare from the red head which was usually used when he's at a bad mood or just angry at Oishi but it worked at making Fuji shut up for a moment.

Holding on to his arm, almost about to slung it over his, Eiji picked up Fuji's bag instead and walked beside him, hoping he wouldn't collapse or faint. Stealing glances at the red head, his face looked strong and determined, something he wouldn't have expected from him but at the same time he did.

Smiling slightly, Fuji walked carefully with Eiji, though he felt like something was going to come out of his throat and had to stop a couple of times, making Eiji worry. They only gotten to two blocks but it felt forever to the brunette. Having to pant heavily, he had to clutch his stomach when it started to act up and crouch down to make the pain go away.

"Fuji, daijobu? Maybe we should have went to the nurse. She's not that far…"

"No…I'm okay, really." Pouting at the tensai that doesn't seem to know how bad the situation is or how Fuji even looked like, made Eiji call for Oishi again.

"Oi, Oishi! Where are you? Fuji's really sick, where's the doctor when I need him?" Smiling a bit at the last part, Fuji tried to stand up but ended up leaning on the wall, when his vision suddenly blurry. He could hear some mumbling or maybe there was something wrong in his ears. He couldn't hear anything coherent, except he found himself laying on the cold sidewalk with some loud muffled noise that came from Eiji who started shouting on the phone while holding on to Fuji's shoulder.

"Eiji…" The last thing he could remember was that he smelled vomit and the feeling of someone pulling him into a pine scented car before blacking out on his best friend.

It's dark. Not like the dark you can see when you turn off the lights in your room and your eyes adjust to it. This was pitch black, like nothing can penetrate it. Not even the light.

Fuji felt like he was floating and at the same time, he felt something solid. _I can't open my eyes…It's so tiring…Can I just sleep like this, for a while? _

There was nothing he can see or feel. It was like he was drowning down to a hell where he thought was suited for him, where nothing will be there to comfort or to frighten. It was just a dark space. Nothing warm or bright there. But he couldn't feel something touching him, almost like the darkness was Inui itself, being swallowed in its grasp and unwanted touches that he didn't want to feel.

"Get away from me!" But it's like deafness had its own way of making his life miserable. The touches kept going and going; reaching all the way from his neck down to his private areas. _Someone save me! I want to get out of here!_

"Fujiko?" A voice called out to him, but it was so far yet it was so soft. The touches were lessened until they were gone, relieving him from the nightmares he kept having after the night where everything was taken place. A blind light was shining with it and Fuji thought, _someone calls for me…but I don't know whether or know I want to face that person ever again. _

His eyes opened to his familiar lighting in his room, feeling a cold towel on top of his forehead and tasting the vomit in his mouth. Then he saw red hair in his face and his chest being choked by the estranged hug.

"Fujiko! We're so worried. I thought you died!" Groaning at the weight on top of his chest, Eiji leaned back to give him space, giving him a weak smile. Sitting up without having the towel to fall from his forehead, Fuji found out that he was wearing a new shirt and was on his bed, rumpled and creased sheets underneath him.

"Who changed me?" A little scared about being changing his clothes in front of someone now and didn't like being able to have someone changing for him. Hugging himself, finding that he wasn't cold but warm because Eiji closed the windows in his room before he left for school.

"Oh, I did. Oishi just helped me take you up on the stairs after he found a spot for his car. He drove here too."

"Oishi's here? No one else?" The tone was fierce at the end of his question, not wanting to have more people at his apartment as he was already self conscious of everything in his life up till now.

"No…Why? Is something wrong?" A concerned look on his face, Fuji only shook his head and asked where Oishi was.

"Oishi's in the kitchen…since I can't cook…" Pouting at the doorway where it leads outside to the kitchen and bathroom, Fuji felt a little calm that no one else was here except for the two. He'd only permit these two since he known them so well as well as Tezuka. No one. No one else can be able to come.

"Fuji? You okay? Oishi thinks you might have some sort of flu. You're shivering. Are you cold?" Getting a sweater from a pile of clothes that was neatly placed on a desk chair; the red head wrapped it around Fuji's shoulders. He didn't realize that he was shivering and had gratefully wrapped the sweater around him.

Just then Oishi walked in through the door, Eiji getting up from his spot and helped Oishi with the tray he had in his hands. Smiling at each other, Eiji took the tray from his hands when Oishi leaned in to peck him on the cheek.

"Nya! Oishi! Fujiko's here, so what do you think? He's okay?" Blushing slightly that his friend watched the two; Fuji just felt a sense of deep love between them. _This is how a relationship should be; love, care, kindness…Both people that are mutual and understanding, not one sided or filled with perverted fantasies about the other while having to do things with them that they're not ready for …_

"Hello Fuji. Eiji kept calling me but I was trying to get medicine for you when he called that you collapsed. Sorry if I was a little late." Walking over to the other side of the futon bed, Oishi lifted the towel from the brunette's forehead, he used the back of his hand to feel the warm skin that Fuji was given. Eiji placed the tray with rice porridge, a small plate of fruit slices and a glass of water somewhere next to the brunette where he wouldn't knock it over.

"It's not too bad, not like how it was when we were outside…But maybe you should cut of work tomorrow to check. Though I'm not sure whether the vomiting was normal or not…" Oishi wondered about that and made Fuji worry. He vomited. That's why there was the weird taste in his mouth and instantly covered it with his hand.

"Drink some water and you'll be fine I think. But I really think you should go to the doctor…"

"…I don't…think I should…" His head lowered to the two people next to him, giving out confused and worried looks to each other. Eiji thought that something was wrong when Fuji was acting up this way, not to mention that his sarcastic tones and personality was gone. It was as if there's something Fuji wasn't telling the two. Thinking Oishi would be a better person to handle it, Eiji asked if there was anything he could get from the store; medicine, heat pads or anything…

Oishi knew where Eiji was going with this so he asked him if he could get some heat pads and some medicine from the vomiting. Eiji waved off and told them he'll be back soon.

After he left, an awkward silence loomed at the room, leaving Oishi to a somber Fuji, not having any idea where to start.

"Uhh…Fuji…"

"…What?"

"Are you sure you'll be okay here? I mean, I know Eiji's worried about you and really…he thought something went weird at the New Year's party." Fuji flinched at the last words and Oishi noticed. He kneeled next to him and took a glass of water from the tray and gave it to him. Hesitating to take the glass from his hand, Oishi beckoned it to him, showing he wouldn't do anything.

"…It's nothing for you guys to be concerned about. I'm fine. Nothing happened there." There are lies written on his face. The fear was shown from the shivering and the way Fuji wouldn't look at him.

"I'm not believing that, Fuji…" Fuji looked at him with the most intense glare he has ever given, other when Momo and Ryoma were making fun of him for something but forgotten what it was. It was enough to make him angry and in a bad temper that he hadn't have for a long time.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Oishi." _Everything must be buried. No one can be able to know._ His voice got a little loud, hurting his throat that he took the glass to drink down the scratchy skin inside. He can feel his head going around in circles, feeling the room swirling around him but kept his posture.

"Eiji's going to ask too. If you're not telling me, then tell him. Fuji, he's worried about you!" He argued back which surprised Fuji with the defenseness and the way he argued with a calm voice. To the soon-to-be doctor, Fuji looked tired and sick. It's not normal for him to be so sick, not giving out the sarcastic smile or comments to anyone or even crack a smile.

"Like I said there isn't anything I could tell you…" Whispering to him, he couldn't raise his voice any higher than he could or even his head.

"Then what can you tell us? Something is bothering you and you know it…You still have friends. You're not alone…" Oishi whispered, his hand on Fuji's arm, feeling the warmth that held better than the sweater on his arms or the room he was in now.

Fuji opened his eyes to the warm person next to him, not knowing what to say, or how to even react to those kind words. He hadn't heard anything in a long time, not from when everyone won from the tennis championship or when everyone just got together for a fun reunion.

"I…I can't...say anything…" _But someone's here…he can listen. Say something!_

"What can you be able to say?" Patient as he was, he waited for Fuji to say what he needs to say. Luckily Eiji was taking his time, at least for a while. But hopefully not too long.

"…Something did happen…but I'm not telling you who or what has been done."

"Is it someone we know? That has done something to you?" Fuji looked hesitant and almost looked like he was going back into his shell again but took a deep breath and said it regrettably.

"…Yes." Oishi thought for a while with his head in the zone of finding out what did happened at that night while Fuji went over slowly to pick up his bowl of rice porridge.

"Okay then…" Oishi looked into Fuji's eyes, finding nothing else he could see except for the fear and a deep sadness that he couldn't be able to know why. He doesn't think that he should ask but give it time to let him think whether or not he wants to say it. Fuji was slowly eating his bowl of porridge but somehow his stomach wasn't complying with the food, making the bile in his throat came up again and accidently vomited in the bowl after a few bites.

"Fuji!" Trying to find a wastebasket to let him get the waste out but heard the door open.

"Oishi! Fujiko! Sorry I'm late but look who I found in the store? Look who I found in the store!" Eiji was back and Fuji was busy throwing away all of the food he ate from his stomach out into the container Oishi found. The footsteps of the red head and his guest came close and the door to Fuji's room was opened.

Fuji looked up after heaving breaths to breathe though there was only the smell of his saliva and the misshaped and mixed food that went through his nose, found his eyes widened at the tall guest with the short black hair, staring at him with shock. His head dizzy and the room spinning around him dramatically, he didn't feel his throat gagging and throwing up all over again or Oishi's arm around him or the shouts he gave to tell Eiji to get his keys to his car and take that guest with him. Nothing was ever going to work out for him now, blacking out before seeing his hands that shook underneath him.

"Ehh? Fuji sempai! Fuji sempai!" Turns out that Fuji fainted from seeing Momo, mistaking him for Inui and is now in a panic, waving his hands around wondering what he should do.

"Momo! Come here and help me carry Fuji. We're going to the hospital."

Hmmm…I guess it's okay not really getting much ideas afterward though…


	4. Chapter 4

A request for BibbieSparks

Chapter 4: Is it or is it?

My stomach is killing me, it's like something's churning around and around like I'm a freaking laundromat machine. What the hell is this? And it smells really bad, almost like the hospital or someone threw up…

Fuji woke groggily to white lights that made his vision blurred and tried to raise his hand to shield them but felt so tired that he could only close his eyes again and sighed.

"Oh, Fuji's awake! I think." Eiji said with a relieved tone that made him smile. He tried opening his eyes again and found Eiji's blue eyes staring into his with curiosity. He grunted softly at him which made Eiji try to hug him but was restrained by Oishi's hand on his collar, making him look like he was taming a kitten.

"I don't think you should hug sick people, Eiji. Leave Fuji to some rest." The soft low voice said to the red head who pouted at him but gave Fuji a shrug. He sat down; Fuji assumes that he had chairs beside him as he heard a loud scrape that hurted his ears.

Turning to him, Fuji tried talking but nothing came out and his throat and mouth felt like sand paper, stuck on his lips that won't have any way to speak. Eiji noticing the way Fuji was trying to talk, handed him a glass of water that looked really clean took it, feeling his hands shake and tried to sit up so he could drink it but needed Oishi's help to take one of his arms to hold him up.

Suddenly, feeling his hand at his other arm at his side, Fuji glanced at the person and found shock that it was just Momo trying to help him who gave him a sheepish look. Nodding at the two when he finally got to sit up, he took a sip of the cold water that went easily through his throat. Having to sigh after putting the glass in his hands, he looked at the bed where he was, finding it's not his.

"…Am I in the hospital?" His voice was raspy and he could almost taste the food that was in his mouth, noticing that he was the one who threw up in his apartment. Looking over at Oishi who seemed to be a little nervous with him, nodded, almost like he was about to be angry with him and about to be scolded at any second. Luckily Eiji decided to say something so he wouldn't feel bad.

"How are you feeling?" A roll of Fuji's eyes told Eiji his answer, making him smile with a sense of relief.

"Good to know. Oh, we bought you some flowers too! The room's too bright and white…" It was completely white and it is bright, but the three that were in the room completely contrasted the room with their vibrant colored shirts and jackets, making the room have some color.

At his left, a table with a vase of golden chrysanthemums, daisies and white carnations, blooms prettily in the room. Looking at his right, there were windows, showing that it was already dark with small flickering street lights, making Fuji wonder what time it was.

"The doctor says that he's going to check in on you soon. Probably when you woke up, about now."

"How long…"

"You didn't get to sleep long. About 2 to 3 hours, but you look better." Eiji said, giving out a small mirror he had in his pocket to check for things in his teeth. Such simple things that can make Fuji wonder about Eiji's cleanliness. He was right though; before Fuji was pale and sweaty but now his face has turned into a normal pink color.

Touching his face, he felt the warm cheeks and his soft skin, reminding him of Inui stroking his face gently before everything else happened. The way he touched his face that time was lovingly, until he had to go further than he wanted to. Sighing loudly, the trio looked at each other with surprise. Fuji never sighed like that before.

Before one of them could say anything, the door was knocked; having Oishi to call out that whoever was at the door could come in. The door squeaked open and the doctor was presented before them, making Oishi stand up and asks him for the details. He looked like he was in his mid forties with the gray and auburn hair and his thin silver glasses on him, along with the black slacks and plain white lab coat; pockets filled with post its, pens, test tubes and a pocket chain watch.

"How are you doing?" He asked the tensai who only seemed to nod, not wanting to speak yet or else he would have to

"Well…It's nothing serious, just a little bit of food poisoning and some stress from our neurological team that was investigating. They're having a project or some sort or survey to whoever comes into the hospital this week. Perhaps you ate something that was too old or something was wrong with the food you brought. But it'll be alright, we gave you antibiotics to fix up what has been wronged. "It sounded weird when he said wronged but it looked like he didn't want to say ill or damaged.

Looking at Fuji with black coal eyes, he smiled at him gruffly. "You could go home in about half hour or so. Just after we check up on you. Please wait for a moment, my nurse will be coming shortly.

Bowing down to them, the doctor left them alone having Eiji waved goodbye with a silly smile on his face when Oishi came back examining at the observation sheets from the doctor after the door closed.

"So then…I can go home soon…" Fuji said quietly. As long as he was okay from the 'incident' he has nothing to worry about.

"By the way Fuji what were you sighing about?" Eiji said, leaning on his cot with elbows bent so he could rest his chin on his hands, staring at Fuji with wide and curious eyes. Fuji grimaced at the question and didn't want to answer him truthfully so he came up with something else.

"I…thought that I had to stay here, and I just wanted to go home…That's all." He said softly, so only Eiji heard him. Eiji looked at him with an expression on his face, 'are you serious' look and couldn't help but stare at the brunette until he breaks down. But Fuji knows better than that. He kept smiling at him, making the acrobatic player frustrated at why his best friend wouldn't tell him anything.

"If so, then there's no problem waiting for the nurse to come by soon, and we'll all be home by then." Oishi said, cutting the intense atmosphere that surrounded the two friends. Eiji took one last look at Fuji and stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to get some juice. Any one wants one?" Eiji felt left out and was a little angry about it but decided to vent out on Oishi later when he goes home with him.

"Oh, I'll take a mango juice then!" Momo said excitedly even though he has only been with them for a couple of hours meeting Eiji at the convenience store.

"I'll have water then please." Oishi smiling at Eiji, thanking him for the distraction to talk to Fuji.

"Ok, Momo you're coming with me."

"Uhh…Okay?" Momo scratched his hair with a weird and confused look, following Eiji out the door. When the two got out the door with Momo asking why he was going with him, Eiji told him to just hurry along. Closing the door gently behind them, Oishi and Fuji were alone again. Without the two people for a distraction to lighten up the atmosphere, Fuji finds it annoying that Oishi wants to talk to him and yet he wants to talk to him about everything. It'll…upsetting and embarrassing if he told him.

"Fuji…"

He needs to make a decision…whether he wants to talk to him or to not say anything at all. If he has to tell him, everyone else would probably know. But if he didn't, no one would know but he would have to carry everything on him and repeat the whole scene over and over without anyone to know what happen. But the most important thing he should focus on was whether or not he could trust Oishi with this. Frustrated at everything, Fuji blew out a sigh that startled Oishi and looked at him with angry yet sad eyes. He was already very persistent and he doesn't like that.

"…I don't think I want to talk to you right now if Eiji and Momo are coming back soon. If you like we'll exchange a date for us to talk." Fuji mumbled. Oishi didn't think it was a bad idea so he nodded and thought that it was better for him so he wouldn't be interrupted. It was probably better to have more privacy than being in the hospital room.

"I agree…Then…what day would you like to talk? There's no pressure if needed or if you want, you can just call me and we'll talk." Oishi said with a gentle psychiatrist like voice. He didn't want to push him but it scared him when Fuji was throwing up back at his apartment and that something else had happened to him but he didn't know what it was. It scares him, Eiji more along with Momo who just came in and found Fuji in that state.

"That would be fine." Fuji said reluctantly, though he felt a little better that he found one person he could confine to. Now all he had to do was tell him…everything from the beginning. Looking up to Oishi, he found confinement and comfort to telling him. He was the only sensible person to understand besiding Tezuka since he went back to Germany to start his college courses. Everyone has broken up to their own paths, making it harder for Fuji to trust most of their teammates when they're all being separated.

"We're back!" Momo said, banging the door loudly that made the nurse outside look at him with a glare along with the nurse that was coming in with the two. Eiji was holding his strawberry juice and Oishi's plain bottle of water with a small pout on his face. Looking over to Oishi who gave him a relieved smile, Eiji grinned a little, knowing he was doing something right for Fuji. Momo bowed to the nurse outside saying sorry while scratching his head with that anxious and guilty expression making the nurses shake their heads.

"Hello, you must be Fuji Syuusuke. I'm going to have a check up on you right now and see if you can be able to go home, alright? If your friends can still wait outside…" Blonde with blue eyes, she was young, younger than the other doctor that came to check on Fuji before, but she has a stern expression with lines on her forehead that seemed to be permanent. In her hands was a cart for check up with supplies and a clip board that she was going to use for taking notes and observation. Gesturing to the door, she turned her head outside to Eiji and Momo and turned back to Oishi.

Oishi only nodded and stood up, patting Fuji's shoulder and left the room with a bow to the nurse. Fuji was left thinking if it was a good idea that he told Oishi that he would be okay to tell him what happened that night, raising his arms for the nurse who told him she was going to check his heartbeat.

"So how did it go?" Eiji said quietly. The three ex players were sitting on a peach colored bench that was settled outside of Fuji's room, drinking the drinks Eiji and Momo bought. Oishi peered over at Momo, finding that he finished with his drink and was staring at the wall, listening to his music with his music player.

"It's fine. I only told him that Fuji's just sick. That's all. " Eiji promises with the determined look on his eyes. Oishi found it comforting and reached his arm over Eiji, making the red head cuddle up against his chest. They didn't care that people were watching, though there weren't much people on the floor they were on.

"If he did, then you can interrogate him." Eiji said with a devious smile, making Oishi chuckle.

"Of course but not too rough." Either Momo was really distracted or he was doing his very best to ignore the two beside him. Twiddling with his thumbs and staring at the painting of a park, filled with snow and blurred cherry blossoms scattering in the air, a small sparrow with wide clear eyes sitting lonely on a tree branch. It's almost sad but a little peaceful.

The three were quiet, waiting for the nurse to finish with Fuji's check up. Oishi was left to think about Fuji and his secret that he couldn't let anyone know. Pondering on what kind of secret Fuji couldn't tell anyone, it had to be big. It wouldn't be small if Fuji didn't want anyone to know, otherwise suffer for it. His stress must be the reason of having to keep it to himself. And…he might have to spill it to Eiji. Having him as his boyfriend, it wasn't going to be easy if it's something Fuji doesn't want him to know while he was going to know about it before him.

The door creaked open, having the two look up to find the nurse with the cart with her. She didn't seem surprised over that Eiji and Oishi were cuddling against one another and just told them that he's ready to leave and is just wearing his normal clothes, telling them to wait for a minute before he could discharge himself. "Just make sure he gets a lot of rest and eat healthy foods." Standing up, Eiji and Oishi made Momo get up just from waving a hand in front of his face, still in a staring contest with the painting.

A minute later, Fuji came out with a somber expression, facing everyone who were careful to help Fuji out of the room but a hand stopped them, able to stand on his own. Staring at the three with tired blue eyes, he flicked his brown hair in place and closed the door behind him.

"Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

A request from BibbieSparks

Chapter 5: Secret out.

It's been a couple weeks after his incident at home with Eiji, Fuji and Momo. The doctor said to take it easy, but having the finals coming up in his classes, he couldn't afford to take anything easy. Having to scare the hell out of him, Momo looking identical to Inui without the glasses, Fuji was wary that he might need glasses himself to see better or he's being paranoid.

Eiji and Oishi started making rounds to check on Fuji in case if anything happened to him at his apartment. They've never seen Fuji sick before and it scared Oishi especially when Fuji was living alone far away from where his house was. They took turns watching over him for a couple of hours and always called him when they got home and before they went to sleep. They even made copies of his keys in case something happened. They were almost like his mother and his sister. And he thought _he_ was being paranoid. Or maybe it was just the mother like Oishi that just takes care of everyone.

One time when Eiji came over with him after school, he was trying to cook something for them but ended up alerting the fire department just from burning rice. He had to apologize to them and to Fuji for burning the pot and almost ruining his kitchen. It was an interesting sight though to see Eiji trying to cook when he knows he can't. Seeing him try to find the ingredients on his fridge and cupboards, Fuji did offer him that he could cook for the both of them but Eiji pushed him away telling him he could do it himself.

"What happen if you threw up on my food?" Eiji exclaimed when Fuji was near the kitchen, trying to point him where the salt was. It would have been funny if only Fuji wasn't sick.

Even when Oishi heard about it later on the next day, he was laughing so hard that Fuji couldn't do anything about him.

He hasn't forgotten about Oishi's offer of talking to him and it has been bothering him that he was itching to blurt out everything to him but still unsure about telling him. But Oishi was pretty patient to wait for him. He hasn't called or visited, Fuji hoping that he would but Oishi was the one to wait unless something happened to him.

The small black phone sitting at the palm of his hand, fingering the clear cover of the small device. He sighed in the empty apartment and wondered whether or not he should call him or leave him to call him first. His palm was getting sweaty and his phone almost slipped out from his hand. _I wonder if he told Eiji yet. Or did he promise that he would wait until I could say that he could be able to say anything about it?_

Staring up at the ceiling, he kept wondering what he should do. Wonder and wonder until he felt something in his stomach, he thought that he's just hungry but he didn't feel like it. There was something wrong, he knows it but he didn't want to go to the hospital again.

Hoping that it would go away by sleeping, he slowly got up from his chair and went over to the couch which was the nearest thing he could use to sleep. Lulling himself over to the couch, he felt a little better that he got to lie down somewhere and his stomach settled, except for that feeling inside that something was still there but he doesn't know what it was. Glancing at the clock above the portable television he have, it was close to five, which meant that one of them would be coming over soon. He tried remembering which of the two would come over and thought it would be Oishi. It would be a big pain if he was going to go over to his house and then go back home after coming from school that was miles away, rather a city away from him.

He knows they're worried. He was even worried himself but he wasn't going to bother it if it was anything serious. It was just food poisoning, it wasn't like he was going to get cancer or anything… At least that's what he thought before his eyes drooped closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

"I told you, I can't tell you yet."

"But Oishii…He's not going to say anything unless you do something to him, like push him or threaten him, wait no, that doesn't work that way...Ummm…just do something!" Chuckling at the comment of threatening Fuji, the silver phone piece in his ear was filled with laughter from Eiji as he had the thought of it as well. Trying to drive carefully, he was on his way to Fuji's place right after his last class which just ended about ten to fifteen minutes ago.

"It wouldn't be right that way…You know that Eiji. Something's bothering him and it doesn't seem to be something that he wants to talk about. Don't you think it's unusual? I know he would usually confide you or Tezuka but when I called him, he told me that Fuji hasn't contacted him since New Year's…" There was a pause at the end of the other end, except that all he could hear was the tapping of a tennis ball on something, probably on his wall or on his desk and the soft breathing from his boyfriend. Getting to be a little nervous on his way to Fuji's, he took a quick glimpse at the digital clock placed in the car's front side. It showed green digital numbers of 5:46, just almost close to the evening time.

"….I just don't know why he couldn't trust me. We've been friends for more than seven years by now…" The unusually soft words said from the loud and happy red head, making Oishi feel guilty.

"It's not that he doesn't trust you…He just…doesn't know what to say…or how to say it, I think…" It was a little strange. Even though Fuji has been around everyone back in Seigaku, and that he have been around Oishi for some time, it didn't mean that he knew him well. The closest people Fuji would come across and knew him well would be Eiji and Tezuka.

"…I don't like it. Hmpth." Almost able to see a pout on the red head's face, he gave out a small smile only that he could see from his rearview mirror.

"Just give him some time. And give me some too, because I don't know when he will tell me." _Would he? It makes me wonder…_ Passing by his house, glancing at the lights lighting up at the doorway and inside knowing his parents are at home, he was almost at Fuji's place, hoping that nothing happened.

"Eiji, I'm near Fuji's place now, do you think you could call him and tell him that I'm here. I think I forgot his keys at my dorm…"

"Mo. Oishi. How did you forget his keys?" He teased at him with a smile in his tone. Oishi thought that he had the keys in his pocket but they were separated from his home and dorm keys. It was so he could keep track of which key was his since his house keys and Fuji's looked similar. So he accidently took his house keys instead of Fuji's. A common mistake he told himself but he was still embarrassed.

"Sorry, they looked similar and I just grabbed it after class when I went to my dorm. I was in a rush. At least there wasn't traffic on the way…" He heard Eiji sigh and the phone clattered with a small curse.

"Okay, then I have to hang with you okay?"

"Yea. I'll call you after."

"Oishi."

"Hmm?"

"I love you." The corner of his lips turned up and his cheeks went pink, thinking he was lucky that he was in the dark and no one could see.

"I love you too. Later."

"Be safe!" A sharp click was heard and Oishi had to turn off the headpiece. Finding a space about a block away from the small dark apartment, the brunette saw that there were only a few rooms with their lights on, except for Fuji's. Getting out of the car, he wondered if Fuji went out, getting worried that something might have happened.

The sky was cloudy but there was no possible chance of rain today. It was cold and occasionally there's wind breezes that pass by about every few minutes, making the telephone lines shake and trees shiver. Oishi being as cautious as ever bought an umbrella with him just in case anyway. Picking up his pace to Fuji's room, he found his cell phone vibrating a low hum in his pocket and turned on his headpiece.

"Eiji?"

"Oishi! He's not picking up, stupid Fuji. He does hate me!"

"I'm sure he doesn't Eiji, but I don't see his lights on. Do you think he went out?" Trying to look into the dark small window next to the door, he only saw the darkness and shadows of the objects in Fuji's room. There wasn't any sign of the brunette's shape or figure anywhere as far as he could see.

"Let me call him then okay? I'll get back to you when I do."

"Fine. But when he's there, make sure you tell him that I hate him." Whining to him, Oishi could only sigh. Eiji won't give up his stubborn side of being the one to know everything or to give out his presence.

"I'm sure he's probably in the bathroom or something."

"Or something." Hanging up again, Oishi took out his phone and dialed Fuji's cell number with the phone and listened to the dull ringing tone of the phone picking up the transmission. Faintly, Oishi heard the familiar ringtone of Fuji's happy like ringtone inside the room _Fuji?_ Peeking through the window and squinting hard into the pitch blackness, he could see a muffled light isolated in the darkness; thinking the cell's inside probably it's inside Fuji's pants.

A click was heard and a Fuji's voicemail message was heard.

"Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the tone. I'll get back to you as soon as possible." A loud beep was heard but Oishi hung up and dialed again seeing if it'll wake the light hair brunette up from the ringtone and possible vibrating.

After four to five calls to him, a figure was moving in the shadows and the bright lighting phone was held in the darkness.

"Hello?" The sleepy voice was heard through the empty sound of the phone. Relieved that he woke up, Oishi breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Fuji! I thought you wouldn't wake up. I'm outside, do you mind opening the door?" Tapping the window lightly, so he wouldn't startle him, Fuji saw through the window an anxious Oishi. Smoothing through the brown hair of his, he looked up at the clock and found it almost 7.

Cursing loudly he tried rushing through the door but he felt something in his stomach that wasn't right, making him walk slowly and trying as quickly as possible to the door. Opening the door, the cold air rushed through, making Fuji shudder while the cold air was filling in the small apartment.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping. I would have gone home first if I have known." Fuji shook his head and yawned. He felt a little better, just that his stomach was a little grumbling and churning. But he didn't feel hungry. _I should still eat something anyway… Or else 'mom' would be nagging me to eat…_

"It's fine, I should have woken up sooner. I was only planning to take a nap but it looks like I got carried away."

"Then I should leave a little early so you can sleep. Do you want something to eat? You're probably hungry after waking up aren't you?" Coming inside the house, Oishi took off his sneakers and went toward the kitchen. He left his bag inside the car knowing that there was nothing there that could be useful to Fuji's needs. Taking his jacket off, he left it on the chair while Fuji looked through the cupboards to see what he could eat.

"I'm craving for some mochi…and some sukiyaki…" Fuji said with a thoughtful look, making Oishi look through the fridge seeing if there was any ingredients that he could use. There wasn't much in the fridge except for some eggs, a half empty milk carton, a glass of pickles; who knows why he has some, a bottle of orange juice, bags of random vegetables that some have started to grow mold on, tomatoes, frozen chicken and some cheese that looked edible and fresh.

"I don't think we can sukiyaki with these, Fuji. Do you think you have pasta somewhere?" Beckoning to the brunette that was scanning through the cupboards, Fuji walked over, leaving the cupboard doors open and went over to Oishi to look in the fridge.

"…Maybe I should go shopping tomorrow…"

"Probably." Oishi laughed agreeing with the other as he placed out the tomatoes, chicken, the bags of vegetables and the cheese. Fuji went back to the almost bare cupboards looking for any kind of pasta or any sort of noodles that he could use to eat, until he felt something in his throat.

Not wanting to make Oishi worry or let him know of anything, he excused himself to the bathroom. Luckily the bathroom was next to his room and far away from the kitchen. When he saw the bathroom door, he rushed in and flipped the toilet seat as lightly and quickly as he could and the contents from his stomach arise from his throat and everything was out from his mouth. Trying very hard not to attract much noise as possible, he turned on the faucets so the water would hopefully cover the retching noise that he was making.

It took a while, Fuji thinking that it would never end, his throat hurting and dry, he flushed the toilet while wiping the stinky gunk off from his mouth and went over to the faucet. He washed his face, the cold water splashed on his skin and gargling the unsanitary mouth with a cup. Peering at the mirror, he saw his white face that deeply compared with his light brown hair and sunken bags under his eyes. He had seen better days.

Sighing a little loudly, it echoed through the walls, making him jump at the sound until he remembered the bathroom walls always echo the sounds inside. Taking the towel behind him, he heard a soft knock on the door, almost making his heart leap out of his chest and answered nervously.

"Hai?"

"Fuji, are you alright? You've been in there in a while."

"Y-yea, I'm fine." Opening the door to see him, he gave him a smile that he always gave out and Oishi only gave him a look. But again he didn't ask or push and it made Fuji angry. Did he care about his situation or does he intend to keep waiting he wonder, with a gritting in his teeth, turned off the light as gently as he could. As in not slamming his palm on the switch that'll shake the contents in the bathroom drawer and shelf. _Why am I getting so angry over this?_

"We could eat now if you want…" Mumbling to the Fuji, Oishi went off to the kitchen to prepare the plates for them. Fuji stood there, watching his friend walk into the kitchen.

_Maybe it's telling me that I should tell someone? Or maybe I'm just being desperate. Why should I even tell_? Walking slowly to the room where the other was, he held out a hand and blew his breath out, seeing whether or not his breath still have a scent of the vomit he gave out. There was a little bit but not so much that he would notice. Once he has the food down, he thought it'll be better.

The aroma of chicken and cheese filled through the nose and it smelled good if only he wasn't smelling other things beside it, like the oil and the soap that was used to wash the pans and other dishes for the cooking. The food looked colorful and good though, Fuji noted. The noodles were at the bottom with the melted cheese and tomato sauce with small chicken pieces. He was surprised how fast Oishi could cook with these ingredients.

"Thanks, it looks good." Sitting down across from Oishi, the other nodded and smile already eating, hoping that he would get something to eat. Taking the fork next to him, picking up the cold utensil, he gingerly stabbed the chicken and bought it to his mouth. Warm and firm, it has been a long time since Fuji thought any food was good until now.

They both ate silently, not knowing what to say or to even talk about. Oishi already made the phone call to Eiji which the red head had sighed in relief when Oishi told him what happened. He was still cooking or more like, he was just microwaving the noodles. It wasn't hard to defrost things from the fridge.

"Oishi?"

"Yes?" Looking up, some chicken was being chewed inside his mouth, he found a serious look in Fuji's blue eyes.

"Have…have you and Eiji done it yet?" Confused, he wondered what he meant, making Oishi asked.

"Done what?"

"Sex." Fuji saying it so bluntly and tonelessly, Oishi couldn't help but choke on his chicken that he was trying to swallow and started to pound his chest as lightly as he could to swallow the piece and gulped down with relief. Getting up to get a glass of water, Fuji handed it over to Oishi as he took it with a grateful thanks.

"I'm guessing that's a no." He chuckled at the thought of the two. Fuji thought by now they would have already been on to each other like newlyweds. Oishi finished the water in less than a minute, looking at Fuji, bewildered at the question until his head told him that it might be something that Fuji has been through. Clearing his throat, Oishi played with the collar of his shirt while answering to Fuji's question.

"It's not that we haven't done it. We have…just once." Whispering at the last sentence, Fuji found it curious that they only did it once and they stopped just as that. Having a bunch of possibilities in his head, Fuji just sat there, listening to Oishi. His emerald eyes distancing from him, sad and melancholy.

"We did it once, but it was a really long time ago. It was somewhere back in our senior year." Fuji's eyes were wide at the timeline that they've been together. They've been together for at least more than five years, he thought they would have gone further already after high school. The other's face was turning slightly pink but he didn't mind it. He never told anyone about it.

"That day was…a mistake. Or maybe it just taught us something." Oishi placed his elbows on the table with his hands covering his mouth, his eyes looking down at his plate. "We planned everything out for that night, a special date for the two of us. Eiji really wanted to do it and so did I. We thought we were ready." The words echoed through both of their minds, thinking that maybe it could have been better, the flashback that took Oishi back to his house where his parents were gone with his sister. The agonized cries of pain and the images of Eiji curling up in a ball with his tears flowing on his bed, Oishi couldn't forget that.

"We weren't and …we both regretted that night…" The words dying there, Oishi didn't know what else to say. They weren't ready, physically. That night still haunted him for what he did and what he have done to Eiji. Even now, he thought, that Eiji has never bought up that night. He still tried to continue to be happy with him and he thought that it was all that mattered for him. But sometimes Oishi wanted a little more from him, especially when they were making out or doing the other things they could do. Just not sex.

They were both silent, their minds focusing on their thought and feelings about what happened to each other.

Oishi wondered if he should ask Fuji why he bought it up, Fuji was already saying something.

"Then I guess it's time to tell you then." His voice was clear and strong, almost like he was going to make an important speech, not a confession. But in his blue eyes, the other could see he was scared, scared that made his hands tremble underneath the table. He waited as always, just being patient was enough for Fuji to take a couple of breaths and to look at him straight in the eyes.

_It's time. _

"I was raped."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A request from BibbieSparks

Chapter 6: Aches and pant size.

_They're really tight_. Trying to button up the jeans he bought last month, Fuji struggled with the opened pants zipper and button, trying to get the two to meet. He gave up a couple minutes later giving a loud exhale in frustration, sitting back on his bed after stripping the pants off his back giving out after just standing for about ten minutes with the tight jeans.

Everything felt so heavy and he couldn't even get up to school sometimes, making him miss the last of his class and almost failing his finals. At least the vomiting stopped, but sometimes he felt his throat gagging up on him during the mornings. Even just now he threw up before he put on the pants because he wanted to go out and buy some stuff for…everything in this apartment.

He hasn't been cleaning during the time when he felt sick and everything sort of pile up, especially the dirty clothes and the remains of the dishes in the kitchen sink. The plates that Oishi cooked for the two that time was washed but he used them again.

Staring at the fan above him, he replayed his head back to that night. He had confessed and he felt free but it was still bothering him for some reason that he couldn't place a finger on it. Oishi looked widely concerned and he could still remember the words that left his mouth.

"_I was raped." A silence was overwhelmed into the kitchen's area. It seemed to Fuji that he thought Oishi didn't hear him right. He only did mumbled his sentence. He didn't know whether or not that Oishi would be pounding the confession out of him or to keep on waiting. The other's eyes were so sad and pitying, making Fuji swell into the feeling that he could have when he thought that he would have to deal it off by himself. The only thing that he didn't want to hear was Oishi's next question._

"_Who did? Who did that to you?" His voice was caught in his throat and he could feel it sliding down back into his stomach, staying there dissolving the name of the person who did that to him. Should I tell or should I leave him anonymous? Struggling with the thoughts, Oishi could see that he needed to elude that topic for a while and decided to ask another question._

"_Was it at that night on New Year's?"_

"…_Yes." Fuji decided not to say anything after that. If Oishi could figure out who it was just from remembering that night then he wouldn't need to say anything except for a confirmation. _

_Oishi thought back with his eyes closed and his finger playing with his chin, leaving the food to the cold. He didn't remember much from there since he was too busy handling Eiji with his drinking and fooling around with the other tennis players at that time. But he did remember Fuji with someone. Someone with dark hair… _

"_Was it Momo?" His eyes were wide as the plates with the food on top, making Fuji stare at him before burst out laughing. Him and Momo? He couldn't even imagine where it went wrong from there. He couldn't even remember the last time he laughed. It was happy like and it was interesting too. He had a hard time keeping to himself and lessening the chuckles before telling the other that he wasn't the one. Oishi was surprised at the laugh, it sound genuine and teasing. _

"_Oh…Hmmm…" He doesn't remember much that night. He didn't think that he wouldn't remember anything from that night but who would? _

"_Was it…someone we know?" Fuji froze a smile that was plastered on his face even after the comment about him and Momo together. He wouldn't know… There were a lot of people at that party, he probably wouldn't find out. If he did, he might never forgive that person. _

"…_Yes, he was." Looking at Oishi with wide eyes, he couldn't help but think about the dark spiky hair man with the almost as green colored eyes as Oishi, kneeling above him with only the look of want on his face. _

_Oishi didn't know what to say or think about that after Fuji admitted that it was someone they both knew from. He wasn't sure what he could say after that._

"_How did you get home?" _

"_Took the cab. It was early in the morning when I left." The unbearable pain that was etched in his body remembered the feeling and it still leave Fuji to shiver when he thought about it. _

"_I see…."_

The conversation ended there and they both tried to finish their food but they couldn't stomach down anything. Oishi left shortly after that, saying that he'll call Fuji when he gets back to his dorm. Fuji didn't need to tell him that he can't tell Eiji. He knew Eiji would be furious and pound the guy's name out of Fuji and then beat the guy up himself…with Momo and Taka anyway.

But when Oishi was about to leave, with his shoes already on and his hand at the doorknob, he looked back at Fuji who was leaning on the wall with a worried look. Curious at the look Oishi was giving him; Fuji got nervous and crossed his arms.

"Yes? Something wrong?" Oishi looked at him uncertainly; making Fuji wonder what else the other has on his mind.

"…If…if you see that person again… can you call me? Or tell me? I don't want you to do anything reckless."

"Heh, I'm not like Eiji…" But nodding slightly at him, Oishi gave out a mental sigh of relief and waved him a good bye as he opened the door to the light up darkness, leaving Fuji to think whether or not if he would see that person anyway. They were both in different cities after all. Inui being as smart as Fuji, went off to Shinjuku while Fuji stayed in Tokyo, it was still near to Tokyo but he never knew when that person would by just coming by from coincidence or some sort of gathering.

But if he did, he wasn't sure if he could keep that promise.

Getting up from the bad slowly, which was all he could now nowadays, before his back starts hurting and made him want to sleep in be all day. Going over to the small closet, he found sweatpants, the only pants that would fit him no matter what size he was. Putting them on, he looked down and found a small bump between his chest and his pelvis area. It wasn't really visible but to him, he was the only one who could probably see it.

_Am I getting fat?_ It's probably from sleeping in too much and not doing anything in the house. Even Eiji want to get a leash and walk him like a dog so he could get some exercise when he sees him at home, coming over to babysit him. Fuji shook his head at the thought of being walked with a leash on his neck with Eiji beside him. People wouldn't stop staring if they did do something like that.

Walking out to the door with a jacket on, Fuji turned the knob of the door outside and had a whiff of spring air, the smell of the crisp and gentle wind with a hint of rain and lavender. The signs of winter was soon over and soon the cherry blossom festival will arrive.

Oishi and Eiji invited him to go along with them but he didn't really feel like up to it. The Seigaku team always went every year. It was probably more horrifying that there was a chance that they're going to bump each other. Knowing the team players well, they always seem to find each other no matter where they went. That includes the other players and rivals from the different schools they would find. This year, he wasn't sure he wanted to go or not, especially when Eiji was bugging him all day during his visit, whining over to him and complaining who would pay for him for his food and games when Oishi runs out of money. He was kidding about it though when he saw Fuji's scary and irritated face.

The times when Oishi came over though, Oishi only asked a few questions every time he was with him though they were nothing bad, just…sensitive. He asked him once how they got into the room and Fuji couldn't answer, thinking that he would be spilling everything to talk.

The supermarket wasn't close by but Fuji decided it was better for him to try and enjoy the walk even though his back was hurting and he wanted to lie down in bed and just sleep the pain away. But even though the tensai added ointment and every possible thing that would relieve the pain, the aching back wouldn't stop being sore. Fuji wondered if his back would get tired of being sore.

_I should probably get some patches then… Eiji said they were really good to use but why am I using him as reference? _Obviously from all the visits and babysitting, Eiji have gotten to be an influence on him without having to know it. Seeing the market at the distance, he tried to walk a little faster but it only started to make his legs ache. What is all with this aching? It was starting to pissed him off and he started to stomp on his way over to the place, just making his lags twinge with pain even more and not noticing the other people who were staring at him weirdly.

The doors slided open when he got near and he grabbed the red wire basket near the entrance, not caring whether or not there was leftover items in it or whether or not it was dirty. Looking for the familiar aisles where the vegetables and fresh foods, he found himself in the canned foods aisles instead. Looking through the shelves, he found canned radishes, peaches, tomatoes, peas, carrots, cranberries… Cranberries...He did have a craving for cranberries just two days ago and now he wanted some with lemon cake with chocolate fillings. It didn't occur to him that it would seem strange that he was craving for the weirdest foods since he enjoyed Inui's strange drinks and everything.

He took a couple of cans and looked at the pasta section next and thought that spaghetti would go well with the sauce and just decided to take some. It would probably only last a day so he had to find some more food or else he's going to starve. There's also some cleaning supplies and other things he needed to buy and that was going to be a lot of baggage. He was going to have to come back tomorrow then…

Glancing around at the aisles, he passed by the candied and the drinks area. There wasn't anything there that he wanted or what he was craving. There was the cold delicacies though, but the meat's scent was overwhelming, Fuji had to find a place to get away or he was going to feel sick in the stomach again.

He found himself at the cold food section where he saw ice creams and the frozen meat which turned his stomach inside out from looking at the bloodied packages of meat and bones together. His reflection at the glass of the doors made his face turn pale and greenish, making him walk off with the basket in his arm to another direction. Fuji swore at the food and wonder why he couldn't just have someone deliver the foods to his apartment instead of walking all the way to the market. Looking at where he was now, he found himself at the packaged aisle.

Colorful bags of packaged noodles and snacks were displayed messily at the aisles, probably from some little kids from after school that were bored from waiting for their parents to buy the groceries for dinner. It would have been nice if his sister and his mom was here with him. He didn't tell them anything. He didn't want them to worry like Oishi and Eiji. They would be worse than those two, he thought horribly. He rubbed his temples just from thinking about them; they wouldn't be staying for just one or two hours, they would be sleeping over or even following wherever he went.

"Fuji sempai?" Hearing familiar voice, the brunette turned and found dark green hair at his eye level. Wondering why he only saw hair and not skin, Fuji looked down and found golden eyes boring into his and was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Oh, Echizen." Quirking an eyebrow, he was holding a basket of his own with nothing but snacks, cat food and a case of Ponta grape juice. As expected of him. There was nothing else he loved than grape juice. Fuji thought he got over it already but it looked like he didn't. His other hand was on his hips, underneath the wool blue jacket he has.

"What are you doing here, Fuji sempai?" The same snarky attitude hasn't changed a bit. Fuji had to smile at that, at least some were still the same people since middle school. He thought that being with Atobe more was giving him the influence.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Fuji smiled at the younger pro tennis player while walking slowly down the aisle. His stomach was hurling and twisting, almost about to collapse on the floor but didn't lose the composure. _If Echizen finds out…_

"Well…it looks like you're just avoiding a lot of places, mostly the meat section. Why?" Jabbing a thumb behind him where the section was, Fuji wasn't surprised from his observation and sharp eyes. He was right about the avoiding the meat places but he doesn't know what to say about it.

"I just don't like smelling the meat over there." Fuji smiled the smile he always gave out and just continued walking, the small man beside him.

"Besides, how are you and Atobe?" Ryoma gave out a frown and then a face.

"He's being a monkey, that's all." He grumbled while swinging the basket to the other arm. It seems that he and Atobe are having some problems…just like how a real couple are. It made Fuji a little envious that Ryoma has a relationship that he could have ups and downs with someone that he loves. How much they could be able to give out the warmth of another person's body without any negative feelings or any sort of bad things inside that the person won't have to feel when he's next to the other.

"Really? What did he do now?" He doesn't even know what they do. All they ever did was complain to each other in public and then make out in front of others. Really, Fuji doesn't even understand why those two were together in the first place. But Ryoma seemed to not be listening to him as he grumbled some curse about the other under his breath.

Passing out from the aisle, Fuji thought that maybe he should get some vegetables for health but he thought it was a pain to go over to the other side when he was just over there near the entrance. But his conscience told him to go over there and grab some or else he would regret it. _I'll just buy the cleaning supplies tomorrow. Oishi's coming by so I can ask him if he could bring some supplies._ Walking slowly to the aisle, Ryoma thought it was weird for the tall man to get over to his destination slowly, but he didn't question it. He feared that something would happen even if he did ask.

Finally getting over to the large section of greens and health, his heels were hurting underneath his soles; Fuji took a whiff at the section and thought it was fine until he got over to where the onions and garlic were. He had to hold his breath while going through the place without holding his nose or else Ryoma and other people would see and he would be stared at.

After what it seemed like hours of staring and being picky of deciding of what to choose, Fuji decided on broccoli tips and some peas that he could use for soup. But for the soup, he had to grab an onion which he thought to ask the smaller man who had been following him with a confused and curious face expression.

"Sorry Echizen, did you want to get going?" Looking down at the younger man, Ryoma made a blank face.

"I don't have anywhere to go. Besides, the monkey king won't even come to a place like this here." That's true. He wouldn't come to a commoner's place like this even if it had to be the last place he has to go to. Fuji chuckled at that; as if he would see the great Atobe shopping here, he would have stayed here for an entire day until he gets what he wants. Plus, with him being picky, it will make things even worse.

Just when Fuji was at the cashier, he heard a voice behind him that wasn't Ryoma's and gave an intensely cold shiver down his spine.

"Oh…What are you two doing here?" Fuji holding his breath and had to turn around as Ryoma replied to the one behind them.

"Oh, Inui sempai."


	7. Chapter 7

A request from BibbieSparks

Chapter 7: The Meeting.

_No…Why does he have to be here?…_ Fuji already feels like throwing up on the counter but controlled himself.

"Inui sempai. What are you doing here?" The little tennis pro was talking to the tall chemist while Fuji still had his back turned on him while watching the register lady checking out the produce and items the light brunette had dumped into the counter, loudly.

"I just came to shop just like how you two are doing… I'm making more inventions of the Inui juice, Fuji; do you want to try some?" Fuji's back stiffened when he heard his name out of that…mouth. He didn't reply, all he just wants to do was to get out of there and not see him, instead he was here.

"I thought you're suppose to be in Shinjuku." The cold voice came immediately, making the two notice that, forming the question marks came above their heads. Inui only cocked his head to the side, the basket on his arm laying at the crook of his arm.

"The school's water main pipe exploded from one of our classmates trying to make a bomb from the chemicals during our lab class. He was suspended and three whole floors were covered with water including the cafeteria. So the school is temporarily shut down for a week until the water pipes were fixed. I thought that I would visit here for a while until school goes back again." _I'm sure you would…_ Ryoma smirked while Fuji tightened the line of his lips to not make eye contact with the other and continued to ignore him.

"Is that so…" The rustle of the bag containing Fuji's dinner was placed on the counter as the lady behind it told the brunette the price.

"Your payment is 1750 yen please." She smiled pleasantly at him as if she didn't see the glum and horrid look on his pale face as he gave her the crumbled bills and change from the small wallet to her. He always did like giving the exact change so he didn't have to carry the change leftover while he's struggling to carry the bags.

"Then, I'll be going. It was nice seeing you Echizen." Not including the other's name, he left off as fast as he could only hearing a question from Inui that didn't reach into Fuji's ears as he left through the sliding doors. He didn't want to see him, hear his voice or even be near him right now. How did he not remember what he did even when he's drunk, at least people remember something a day after or two? Stomping all the way to the street, watching the lights switching colors, the bags in both hands were making swishing noises…hearing a voice behind calling for him…

"Fuji, wait!" Groaning inwardly, Fuji had to stop, though he was grateful to stop the pain underneath his feet, but it didn't help that his pursuer was the man who have unintentionally raped him and doesn't remember a thing. Turning around reluctantly, Fuji saw the glasses man a few feet away from him with small pants out of his breath, creating the visible hazy puffs from the season. He had pink spots balanced at his cheeks and the glasses covered the green eyes he saw back at the mansion, the beautiful eyes that was a sight to see making a twinge in his chest make him want to see them again but told him firmly that he wasn't someone to be messed around with; drunk.

"Yes, Inui?" Already wanting to go home and forget about seeing him or talking to him and lay on his feet on the couch like a lazy bum and relax. But he stood there with the man who he found feelings with for over two years, unable to look at him in the eyes or glasses rather or even say anything decent about him.

"You didn't want to try my Inui juices?" The thought of trying to drink any of his juices was disgusting now and he could feel the food from last night at the base of his throat. Trying to swallow it down so he could speak, he had to clear his throat so it would cover up the sound of his gulping.

"No. Not today. I have…plans." Unable to come up with any excuse, he couldn't tell him that Oishi was coming over later to babysit him because of _him_.

"I see. Another time then. So how have you been?" _Oh my god, why can't I leave?_ Fuji only smile at him and only replied what he say to anyone else who asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Gritting his teeth and trying to be 'polite', Fuji was counting down the time of how long he was being with him since that night. It's been five minutes and 29 seconds and counting. Hoping the talk with him won't be more than ten minutes; the bags were cutting the palms of his hands along with the wind numbing the pain yet making the skin dry and cracked.

"It's been…hmm…how should I say…" It was a first that Inui doesn't even know how he's feeling making Fuji queasier and irritated at how much time Inui needs to think about how does he feel right now. Tapping his foot against the pavement rapidly, it wasn't helping that he wanted to get away from him.

"I guess I'm doing good, compared with all the exams happening and the event at the school." _I'm sure you are, compared to me that is_. He was getting a little pissed off and the aura he was giving out was affecting the people around him, all with scared faces and about five feet away from the two. Inui hasn't notice so far or he has been hiding it behind the glasses of his. _Okay now for an escape plan._

"Well then, I should get going. I do have plans after all." Fuji said with a sigh, hoping the other man would get a hint and leave him alone, never to see his face again whatsoever and out of his life. Because I don't want to have any feelings for someone who raped me and not even know it.

"Oh sure. Umm Fuji. I was thinking about something else too."

"What is it?" He was about to explode, the aura turning darker and darker, making people go across the street and completely avoid the brunette with a demon look in his eyes that seemed murderous and deadly to kill when looked at. Though Inui didn't seem to notice when his hand was on his chin trying to spit out the words that Fuji would answer and leave him behind. Leave everything behind.

"Uhh…I was wondering if you have helped me that night. That night at the New Year's party." He had to ask that. The question that would make this man wonder what happened at that night when he obviously can't remember anything.

"You didn't remember anything." Fuji said flatly at him who nodded as a response, having Fuji wonder if he should tell him what happen or make everything normal and that nothing happened to him or to the other. It was a difficult decision and both ways will eventually meet somewhere no matter what he would tell him.

"So…what happened to me? All I remembered was that I was drinking something you gave me and…well; everything was all spinning and unclear that I don't think that even hypnosis would be able to look back what happened. If you don't mind, I would like to know." _If I did tell him, what would happen to me? Would he even know how I feel about him? If he doesn't return that, then I would know, that everything is over and that I could go back to the life that I've been living; the quiet and isolated life where I have to keep watching others couple and connect with each other at a distance, the simple touches and feelings that are shown in their faces, something that I can't be able to do when I can't be able to deal with such things. _

_Do I tell him or do I them him the lies that I have to deal with when he finds the truth? _

Clearing his throat, Fuji stared out at the street so he wouldn't have to look at him and remember everything in his head even though it was already branded in the deepest part of his mind. "You…you were drunk…and…you collapsed on top of me. I took you to the bathroom… well,Momo helped me." The beginning of the truth…but what would come after? Fuji took a deep breath while putting the bags down to rub his hands warm from the cold. The skies beginning to get dark and the sun was set at the mid skies, streams of people coming out to lunch or already out of work or school.

"Then…you threw up. In the bathroom I mean. Momo was surprised and shocked…you didn't even know where you were…Then we took you to a room…" _A room where I lost my freaking virginity. _Inui looked thoughtfully while taking in the whole information Fuji was telling him, his hand on his chin while his other hand was clenching and unclenching the plastic bag. Waiting for the next information that Fuji was telling him, Fuji hesitated with an intake of breath.

"…You collapsed in the room and fell asleep…That was all…" Feeling a lump at his throat, Fuji thought that it was better for him. Better for the both of them. At least he won't be able to find out what happened between them and put it behind him. Put everything behind him. Hopefully.

"I…see." Inui didn't look convinced and that made Fuji sweat and decided that was enough for today. His back was stinging and he kept shuffling or switching his feet when one started hurting from standing too much. He looked like he was about to say something but Fuji beated him to it and started his goodbye.

"Well then. I' better get going."

"Oh, sorry to keep you. Thank you for the info. I'll see you sometime then." Waving at him when he started to walk down the direction where he came, leaving Fuji to walk down the sidewalk back to his apartment, fuming that he had used up lot of time just from talking to him. He used to like talking to the old teammates, but now…everyone's going in their own direction and they're all leaving each other in their memories. Fuji didn't want that but he was already doing that. With Inui though, it was just something he couldn't be able to let go. It felt…impossible to not think about him.

Somewhere along the way to his apartment, he felt something when talking to him, almost like something was warm and yet cold at the same time. He didn't even notice that his heart hasn't stop pounding since he saw him. It was peculiar and interesting but Fuji thought that was nothing. His feelings will always be kept inside him. That was what he always did and vowed to continue that until he dies.

_He can never know._ Fuji vowed to that as he found the familiar structure of the building and walked up the stairs in agony. When he got to his door, he found a letter addressed from the hospital, making him wonder what they have found while he turn the golden key into the hole underneath the knob and let himself in.

Dropping the bags at the entrance and kicking his shoes aside, Fuji sighed contently as he rubbed his hands together as he walked into the semi cold room, turning up the heater so the room would feel warmer. The bags left behind, Fuji thinking he would go pick them up later after a short nap. Hopefully Oishi will come in with the key unlike before. Plopping down on the bed, face first, his stomach still churning and messing up his mind, he groaned to get up and drag himself to the bathroom, feeling the sour hot liquid rising at his throat.

He was already tired of throwing up but he didn't want to go to the hospital again. _They sent me a letter…_ Remembering about the letter that he left on the couch, his knees buckled when he tried standing and went over to the sink for about the hundredth time and rinsed out the acid.

Exhaling out lightly, wobbling out of the room as he held on to the stained white walls and onto the floor near the couch. The now crushed envelope was there, opening it from the side there was nothing but a flimsy letter, written in the neat font as they do in college.

Reading at a slow snail pace, Fuji had to go back there as soon as possible so they would be able to check up on him again. Apparently, the doctor was worried or he thought he might have found something in him. After Fuji finished reading the short paper, he heard the door open and hearing Oishi's voice calling for him.

"Fuji?" Walking in to the living room, he gave out an 'oh' and smiled at him like he just had exciting news to share or just plain happy to see him. Fuji sitting on the floor of the room, slouched on the couch with the letter in his hands making Oishi ask what was in the letter.

"This? Just from the hospital…" Waving the light letter at the other who walked his way, Oishi took a seat in front of him having to read the letter while Fuji watched.

"Oh, it looks like you're going to have to go back there this weekend. Do you want me to go with you? Eiji's been busy with his job and it's only the first week." So far Eiji had been taking up a part time job since he needed it for his school supplies and the other things that he usually spend on; food and sneakers. He still have a favorite for buying sneakers even after playing tennis. But now they were getting pricier and Eiji didn't really have the money and he couldn't keep asking his parents for money anymore. Oishi already told Eiji to be a little more independent but Eiji was savoring the attention and wanted to get it a little longer.

Fuji, however, was lucky enough to receive a scholarship for the major he was applying, so it didn't bother him but that he just needed a bit of money for his rent and the necessaries at the house. He had been working at a restaurant before and then a small part time photographer for a bunch of scenery shots. That had earned him something but he quitted afterward when the company was shutting down because of financial problems.

"No, I'll be fine by myself. How's your day?" Fuji wasn't going to tell Oishi that he saw Inui today so he had to stay calm and make sure he didn't notice anything in his behavior. All he had to do was act the same person as he always was even before that night. Everything would be fine then, right? Oishi didn't notice anything about Fuji's behavior; it seemed that he was preoccupied to his thoughts.

"Ehh…It's alright. Just…a lot of things to think about. How about yours? Did you go out? I saw some bags at the entrance."

"Yea, I just wanted to buy some food since there wasn't any around here. I was going to call you to borrow some cleaning supplies but I guess I forgot." Fuji getting up to get the bags from the doorway, Oishi following to help him. The bags that were neglected were placed on the kitchen table, Fuji taking out the items while Oishi listed them in his head.

"What are you going to do with the cranberries?"

"Oh, I thought of eating them with spaghetti. I have been craving for cranberry sauce for a while now." Walking to the kitchen with the cranberry cans and the packaged pasta, placing them on the counter near the sink. Oishi watched him as he started to put away everything else into the cupboards and into the fridge.

"Did you have a hard time carrying them today?"

"Hmm…Somewhat, it's not so bad though. They're just a couple of bags." Sitting on the chair that was closest to him, Fuji rubbed his eyes tiredly, almost just wanting to go to sleep. Oishi catching to Fuji's sleepy like face smiled and asked if he wanted to take a nap before he would go and make the dinner for them.

"No, its fine, I want to do it. You can go home early." It sounded like Fuji was the master of the house and Oishi and Eiji were servants to him. Though if Fuji had costumes it would be interesting but he was too lazy to comment on it. Wondering if it was a good idea to leave early, Oishi sighed and asked him if he was alright.

"You seem tired. Almost like you've been doing something or thinking too much." Fuji only blinked at him, hoping he wasn't giving anything away that screamed 'Yes, I saw my rapist/crush or whatever you want to call him today and he doesn't seem to remember anything, that bastard.' He gritted his teeth and just told him that it was just the shopping that made him tired.

Fuji didn't seem concerned that Oishi was giving him weird looks without having to say anything; Fuji just went right on to cooking for the two. Oishi looked a little concerned about Fuji and about the food he was going to make. Spaghetti and cranberry sauce? It must taste weird, Oishi thought as he watched Fuji pour the cranberry sauce into the bowl, mixing it with who knows what to make things weird.

The weekend came and Fuji was back in the hospital, sitting at a small office with only an examining table and a small silver desk filled with opened books and papers scattered in and around it. Fuji was a little more impatient now that he was waiting for more than half an hour just to get another check up and that Eiji was soon coming over to 'babysit' him at his house even though it's about noon to one. Sitting at the plastic white chair with his foot tapping to the clock's ticking beat, Fuji wondered who would be checking on him and how long it was going to take.

Just then the door opened making Fuji jump a little to attention as his eyes found the person at the doorway wearing a white lab coat just like all of the other doctors and nurses.

"Oh, it's you." A surprised voice was said from the nurse that took care of him when they discharged him, her blonde hair in pigtails swishing as she closed the door behind her, allowing the sound of her footsteps and the shuffling of papers she had in her hands to fill up the once quiet room. He wondered why the doctor wasn't here and somehow reading his mind, she answered him.

"The doctor that was suppose to see you is a little busy right now. He's the same one who have checked up on you last…month?" Fuji nodded and the nurse took out a pen from her breast pocket, noticing the ID key dangling from her neck, but couldn't see her name.

"So, how are you feeling? Anymore vomiting or headaches?" He wasn't sure he would tell her that there were some small times when he had vomiting but headaches were a little bit less.

"I've been feeling better. There's not much headaches or vomiting from the past couple of weeks."

"What do you not much? Did you still throw up when you were at home or had some reflexes of throwing up?"

"N-no." _Geez, I wish I had the old man better_. Fuji bit his lip, having to draw blood from biting too hard just from thinking that the nurse was being a bit of a nosy person though he wasn't sure if she was.

"I see…Then do you mind if you get up on the examining table?" Hoping that he didn't have to show his body completely to her, she only gestured the table next to him and he reluctantly took a seat at the table with the flimsy sheet of paper that was to protect germs and other things from others when they take a seat down.

Checking his eyes, ears nose, and mouth she then took out her stethoscope and started to lift his shirt up making him flinch. The nurse looked up and found his eyes, giving him an apologetic glance before placing the stethoscope near his lungs, not noticing the slightly abnormal bump at his pelvis area. Moving the cold instrument at his chest area from his lungs to his heart, she listened intently to his heartbeat while telling him to breathe accordingly so she could listen to his heartbeat.

"Okay…" Just when Fuji could breathe with relief, as the blonde placed his shirt back in place, she noticed the bump that was sticking out from his body. Finding it odd and yet interesting, she didn't know why but she went over to it. Taking a closer look to the bump, she poked at it; making Fuji let out a small cry of shock that it didn't feel soft like how fat was but hard.

"What is this? Are you constipated?" Fuji didn't believe he was constipated, but now that he thought about it, he had been going to the bathroom more often so he couldn't say no.

"Umm, no, I'm not. Why?"

"Usually when you're constipated, your pelvic area underneath your stomach is hard because all of the waste that's stuck there because you don't have enough fiber. What have you been eating since yesterday?" Fuji has been eating a lot of things, a lot of things combined with other weird ones that was…

"Yesterday I had cereal and cranberries for breakfast and then for lunch…umm, I think it was the leftover pasta I made about two days ago. For dinner, I had chicken with some salad dressing and fried bananas with a slice of melon cake with chocolate filling." She looked at him like he was from a foreign place when she started to take her clipboard and write down some notes on it. Fuji started to get nervous and his heart was thumping fast and his mind screaming at him to make up something so he won't give out any suspicion.

"Was it that bad?" She gave him another look that just said 'yes'. He started to fidget in his position, having her to tell him that he could get off of the table now which he gratefully did while facing her with a look of fear and anxiety.

She sighed as she took in her notes and a hard look at him. Fuji didn't know what to say. Was it weird that he wanted to eat things like this? He didn't know what was happening but she took out her pager and started calling someone, making Fuji's blood and sweat run cold as she relayed her message to the doctor he was suppose to see.

"Excuse me sir, but I think you might want to come to your office. There's something you might want to see."

* * *

><p>Heads up! I'm going back in school now so it'll be a bit of a time hassling to be able to upload another chapter, so I'm sorry but hopefully you guys can wait for a little while uintil I can be able to write something good. D:<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A request from BibbieSparks

Chapter 8: Results.

_What…the hell… is going on? Just because I have a bump on my stomach doesn't mean anything does it? So maybe I gained a bit of weight but still! The cake was good though..._ Fuji thought, irritated that he had to wait for another hour for the doctor that was being held up from other patients in the busy Saturday. Sighing tiredly, he had to call Eiji that he was going to be in the hospital for some time and told him not to come over yet. Being outside of the hospital building is a pain especially when you have to go back in later just to wait some more.

"Do you me to drop by in the hospital instead? I can wait for you." He sounded worried and scared for Fuji. But Fuji told him not to mind it.

"No it's alright. I think you should just come by a little later. I just think that the wait is going to take some time..." Fuji didn't want to go into details that he was being in the hospital just to look at a bump. A bump that was sort of suspicious looking and Fuji didn't have anything to make out of it.

Afterwards it was just him in the empty office again. The nurse who was with him, told him to stay there until the doctor comes over. Fuji didn't like the tone she was using on him, the anxious and cautious voice she had. She was still looking at him even when she left with the curious and almost frightened look on her face. It was almost as if she was looking at a monster and didn't want to look or be in the same room as him anymore. Fuji almost felt the same but it started to pick up when the time was going and the doctor was nowhere to be seen.

Just when it was past three o clock, Fuji almost fell asleep until the door was banged open, making his eyes snap open, hearing a stream of apologies to him as the old doctor took a seat at the chair in front of him. It was the same doctor who took a look at him; hair strands flying around his ears and out of breath from all the running and checking up on all the patients that asked or were called for him.

"I'm…I'm very… very sorry to keep you waiting…" He gasped and wheezed almost as if he was going to die, when he was sitting on the chair with his hand wiping the sweat off the eyebrows and forehead while trying to take out the document file of Fuji. Feeling pity for him, he just told him to take his time.

"I don't have anything to do today." Almost like a joke, the doctor chuckled raspy. After a few minutes later, the doctor regained his breathing and posture, having to turn to Fuji while taking out the notes from what it looked like the nurse was giving him.

"On our last visit, I didn't introduce myself did I? My name is Yamato Ryuuji. I came to check on you before haven't I?"

"Yes, about a month ago. My…friends took me in here when I threw up in my house…" Now that he thought about it, it sounded stupid to go to the hospital when you just threw up once or twice. He could have gotten it over at home… But it didn't look normal throwing up for two weeks straight doesn't it?

"Yes. Yes. Well….let's see about the notes here…" Skimming through the notes, Yamato found his eyebrows rose up with confusion and started to lead his eyes back at the top of the paper again. When he finished, he took a look at him and asked Fuji to be up on top of the table again.

"She said you have…an unusually slight bump at the pelvis area. Might I take a look?" Nervous and scared of what the doctor might see or figure out, Fuji allowed him to lift the shirt up, asking him to hold the shirt above his chest while he examined the bump.

He seemed surprised and shocked at the bump and started to prod it with his fingers, pressing lightly all around the section where the swollen area was taken place of. It was too big to be constipated; though they weren't to be sure otherwise he might have already be in surgery for this.

"You are sure you're not constipated?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Fuji would know otherwise especially from his mother and sister both having constipated stomachs regularly and they complained about it almost when they're in the bathroom or drinking more water than necessary. He would know whether he is constipated just from what he was eating.

"Hmmm…very interesting…" Starting to take notes down himself, the doctor placed his hand on his chin, reminding Fuji of Oishi when he did the same when he was trying to think of all the possibilities and solutions of trying to figure something out. Putting his shirt down when Yamato turned around to take notes while looking through his files, Fuji wondered what it could be, curiously asking him.

"What do you think it is?"

"Honestly, I'm not very sure. If you're not constipated, you might have cancer or it could be an allergic reaction… Are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of." _I wouldn't be able to play tennis now would I? _

"We should probably have an X- ray and MRI on you. Do you have school anytime soon?" Fuji heard X ray and MRI and suddenly thought of how much coverage does he have for this. He wasn't sure how much he was going to be able to pay for most of this. And then there was school…

"Well, right now it's the middle of March so yes I am going to school. How much would all of this take?"

"Well, in your condition, it depends. You are going to have to take an X-ray and MRI so you're going to have to stay for a little longer to get an appointment for the X-ray and MRI. Truthfully I don't know. Do you have medical coverage?"

"I'm not sure. Couldn't I be able to find out here?"

"You can. It's better if you find out before you make any sort of appointment with anything otherwise you will be paying it out of your pockets." Fuji thought hard. It wasn't the coverage he was worried about. If he has to, he would apply for any jobs concerning of photography, knowing himself that he had some good sides on it and he could make money faster, just depends what he was going to aim the camera lens at. It was just getting the results from the X-ray and MRI he was going to have to go through.

_What am I going to do? _

"In your files, you do have some coverage but it won't be able to pay both. It'll probably pay for one of them. But if you want you can take one of them and pay with money with the other. You can go either way but it's up to you_." I'm already of age but…that would mean of telling my parents about the hospital bill later on…or I can keep it a secret._

"…Can I just take only one?"

"You probably can but as a doctor, I recommend that you have two to check with in case anything happens. But like I said, it's your choice."

"Then I'll just take one." _If there's only one I can check with then there should be no problem. But if something is there._ Fuji peered down at his stomach where the bulge was invisible due to his shirt that was covering him.

"Fine. Which one will you take?" Yamato looked crestfallen when he found something that was interesting to look at but to be only to examine with one sort of operation. He couldn't dny that it was a curious thing to look at, though he had something else in mind…

"Which one would find better results?"

"I recommend the MRI. Though it is more price wise, I think your coverage is enough. So, you'll be making an appointment for an MRI then. I'll give you the appointment by phone call possibly tomorrow or by the next two days. If you will, just write the phone number here." Giving him a small piece of paper to the brunette, Yamato went back to his files and what looks like a calendar, finding a date for Fuji for his appointment. He looked serious and almost frightened. When Fuji finished, he could still feel the churning of his stomach but didn't bother with it, trying to listen to Yamato without falling asleep. It was probably about five in the late afternoon by now, Fuji couldn't tell from the windowless room.

"Can I be able to ask you a question? It might concern of what you have but for now, I'm not very sure…"

"Yes, why?"

"Have you had any sexual intercourse from some time when you have these…symptoms?" Fuji was turning pale from just the two words that were in this abnormal sentence. He wondered if he should lie but then they might find out just from examination.

"Yes…does that concern with this sort of…?"

"Oh, um, probably. It can be use for reference or some sort of clue in case we might find something from your partner…"

"I see." His voice came out irritated and almost growled at the doctor, but the doctor didn't mind it as he took the note down. If something went wrong from Inui, the first thing he was going to do to him was to torture the life out of him then murder him. Painfully and slowly.

"Okay then, I'll see you at this date possibly then, Fuji." Standing up a little too quickly, the elderly man apologized, explaining to him that he still had other appointments to make up.

"I'm very sorry for the troubling leave, but I will call you as soon as possible."

"It's alright. Thank you for taking your time to see me." Bowing down to the elderly doctor, Fuji watched him wave goodbye in a rush and the door was slammed having the room make an echoed sound of the door's slam leaving Fuji to recap what had just happened. Would he have cancer or does he have something else? Fuji doesn't know and he wanted to find out.

After getting up for what seemed like an eternity, Fuji made his way out of the office and the stench of urine and medicine filled up his nostrils, making his stomach turn upside down almost letting out a loud belch. Holding it in, Fuji covered his mouth and started his way out of the stupid hospital for today.

When Fuji got home, he found his phone with a message, probably from Eiji wanting to know when he was going to come over. Already tired from just coming home from the hospital, he didn't hear the message and left the machine blinking its red light while Fuji went toward his room. It was already dark when he got home; coming from two bus transfers was tiring. By the time he got home, he wished Oishi was there to drive him before. Collapsing on his bed, feeling the rumpled blanket underneath his face and arms, he didn't bother taking off his clothes or going over to the bathroom to wash up at least.

His eyes were drooping when he hit the blanket's fabric and the last thought he remembered thinking was; that bastard did this to me, before he closed his eyes and was fast asleep.

"Oishi! He's not picking up his phone…" Moaning to the other who was sitting in front of him in his room, the red head was leaning on his shoulder, his arms around Oishi's neck and shoulders, the cordless phone dangling from his fingers. His room was messy but not as messy where you have clothes strewn over at the floor or pieces of candy and leftover juice or soda on the carpet. The food and drinks were now always on the desk where the other junk was at. Eiji was already upset that he didn't get to hear anything from Fuji's confession or his own talk with him. Oishi didn't know whether or not it was alright to tell him but Fuji didn't say anything so he suspected that Fuji didn't want to tell Eiji just yet.

"Maybe he's tired. You did say that he was going to the hospital wasn't he?" The red head only pouted and laid his head on top of the other's shoulder.

"Yea…" Grumbling the answer out after having to be given a poke from the side which he really hated when he was in a bad mood. Oishi couldn't blame him. He was just angry and upset and he wanted to be in with Fuji and support him all the way but it seemed that he wasn't patient enough.

"Let's just leave him alone for now…" Rubbing Eiji's shoulders from behind, the red head was melting against him. Touching him just reminded Oishi of his talk with Fuji's question and made him bit his lip. He wondered if he should talk to Eiji about it. Eiji wasn't watching his expressions as he was being petted by his boyfriend, purring near the back of his neck while his hands were wrapped around his shoulders meeting at the front center of his throat. He could feel the vibrations from the other's throat at his back, and it made his blood rush in his cheeks through his groin.

Oishi was about to tell Eiji that he was making him feel uncomfortable until Eiji started to stretch and let his arms release his neck, letting him breathe out from the grasp. Sighing with relief silently, Oishi looked at Eiji and found him taking a long sip of his orange soda which made Oishi wonder what he was thinking about in the first place. He didn't know what Eiji was thinking of anymore, not after that incident. They were trying to be closer together but they knew that the night was haunting them when they were closer to each other.

_What happened if we broke up? Would everything be better for us? For him? _

"Oishi?" Eiji was watching him for the past few moments with worry seeing the lines creased on his forehead and the expression in his eyes were starting to scare him. Oishi hadn't been watching carefully of his surroundings anymore, already tired of keeping Fuji's secret that was eating him mentally.

"O-oh, sorry Eiji. You were saying something?" Eiji opened his mouth but then closed it shut, shaking his head after a few seconds later.

"No. Never mind…" He turned away having to stall his excuse by taking a piece of fruit, being healthy today, even though there were teacakes and sweets next to the small bowl of fruit, Eiji didn't take the sweets today.

"No, what?" Turning his whole body to him, Oishi found his eyes at Eiji's back, the fabric of his shirt was smoothed and dark blue as his eyes. That shirt he was wearing was a gift from him from his seventeenth birthday. It matched with his eyes and it fits his lean figure that Oishi couldn't help staring at him without having to blink. Even now, he found his eyes to his body when Eiji wasn't looking.

"Nothing. It's nothing to bring about." He sounded angry, more than he was before when they were just cuddling a while ago. Giving out a noise of displeasure, Eiji turned his back away, not facing him but he knew he won't last for long.

"Eiji…" Oishi knowing him well, stood up and embraced Eiji with a hug, making him flinch and didn't relax through the warmth Oishi had for him. He thought of tickling him but that would make things worse. Oishi didn't want to see Eiji like this; upset with him with no hyper attitude and not telling him anything that is on his mind that he would usually blurt out. But he has seen Eiji like this before, just rarely, and it wasn't easy to get him out of it. One time was when Eiji was frustrated through studying for his finals at senior year at high school and the other time was when Eiji asked him if they could make love.

Hugging him tightly in his arms, he tried to comfort him and coax him to talk but this time Eiji didn't budge and Oishi had to go back to the dorms. He sighed and looked at Eiji with a small sense of irritation and curiosity that Eiji wasn't telling him anything. But he couldn't do anything about it now when he needed to get back to curfew.

"I'm going to go now then…"

"Okay…"He didn't turn to face him but he nodded along having to have Oishi almost stomp out of the doorway in frustration but restrained himself and walked out of the door with a gentle step, hoping that he wouldn't make Eiji mad or guilty about it, though Oishi wanted him to. It was already hard with long distance relationship along with taking care of Fuji.

Leaving his room, Oishi stood outside the door, half hoping that Eiji would come out and say something to him but all he heard was the bed creaking and a small sigh. A few minutes later, Oishi walked out of the house after waiting for no one to come out from and the thoughts that were revolving around his head of Eiji.

A few days later Fuji went over to the hospital right after his morning class when he received his call the day before, hoping that he could get to his afternoon class soon. The doctor who have greeted him was different and younger than Yamato, leading him to a blank room with two rooms after getting Fuji in to a change of a pale blue hospital gown; one was almost empty while it had a large white machine that was big enough to fit a person in, the other was for monitoring the machine for the person to be examined. His gown could almost see through the visible bump and it made Fuji self conscious about his body.

"Please take off your shoes and whatever materials that are radiation active or metal away and lie down there. Make sure you lie still and don't move. It'll be a handle to be able to see if you move." The doctor left him there while he went over to the small room where a nurse was operating the computers for checking the machine. Fuji was studying the machine as he was sitting on the flat board inside of the machine. It was narrow and bright, though Fuji didn't think he has no trouble with it.

Lying down on the board, he felt the board moving as the doctor directed him to not move while he was inside the small structure. Thinking about what was going to happen when he gets out; he was nervous but still angry at what was happening to him. It was impossible not to think about the negative things that might happen even though it might just be something commonly known. There were also the many regrets and thoughts of going to the party even though he shouldn't dwell on that anymore. He could hear the humming of the machine having to lie for so long. It felt like hours before he heard the muffled voice of the doctor that he was going to pull him out and that he could move again.

He was getting hungry just from being there, stomach gurgling half way at the end.

Breathing a sigh of relief from being in the closed tight space, Fuji started to sit up, feeling his sore back and his butt from sitting too long. He found his slippers and walked over to where the nurse was, now out of the small room and standing outside of the door.

"I'll be out in a minute, Shizuka san." The doctor called out to the nurse while she nodded and led Fuji to his room. His room was just the waiting room where other patients were at. It was large and almost completely occupied at the weekdays with two navy couches and a bunch of armchairs. There was also a window that took up a whole wall, getting a good view of the city. Sitting at one of the armchairs near the windows, Fuji saw his reflection at the window seeing the awkward pale face and the more than ever baggy eye lids. He hadn't have any sleep, not when the new semester was starting and he couldn't afford to lose his major and classes.

It felt like an eternity of waiting for the doctor but then Fuji saw a very young child walking around, obviously trying to look for a seat to sit on. He looked about ten or eleven, with black hair and bright green eyes. No one was lending a hand as most of the people sitting on the chairs were elderly. It made everything quiet except for the television that was telling the news and events of today and yesterday and the whispers of nurses and doctors at the counter.

Standing up deliberately, Fuji walked over to one of the plants, his eyes still on the child as he saw him running giddily over to the chair Fuji was sitting on. He almost smiled at him until he saw his doctor beckoning him to come to him. Hoping he would have the results soon, he walked over to him, the doctor meeting him half way with the clipboard in his hand. His face didn't show anything to Fuji, typically a doctor like expression. Fuji thought that was strange but didn't think much of it.

"Have you found results yet?"

"You might need to wait for a little while longer but Doctor Yamato will explain the results to you…" His face looked uncomfortable when he said it and Fuji thought for a second that he cringed when Fuji got near him. His guess was that something bad happened to the results or that he had something bad for lunch.

"Alright…how long might I have to wait?" He has a class in about two hours and it wouldn't be good if he miss that class. It was photography and he really wanted to be in it today.

"Well, I'm not really sure but knowing the doctor, he might take a while. Do you have somewhere to go to?"

"Yes I have a class soon. Would it be alright if I go afterward?" He scratched his head and looked through his papers in his clipboard, trying to find the doctor's schedule hopefully.

"I think it should be alright. I'll tell him for you. Uhh, your name again?"

"Fuji. Fuji, Syuusuke." _Don't these doctors know my name?_ Sighing inwardly, Fuji tried not to wince when the doctor asked him how 'Fuji' was spelled out.

"Alright then, I'll see if he can see you then." Saying goodbye, Fuji ran off to his class, his heart beating too fast for his own good from the running and from the later results he'll find. Though he couldn't run off far when his stomach and sides starting hurting that he had to walk instead to run. He hoped that there wasn't anything wrong and that he could keep on going with his life as usual.

During the class, for the hour and half, Fuji was anxious with his sweating and the pictures he took the other day weren't as good as he thought they were. One of his classmate asked if he was alright, concerned about his sweat, Fuji just waved it away, telling her that it was just a cold. He pretended to have a small cough but it failed leaving his classmate having a suspicious look from her. He was lucky that the class ended soon, quickly cleaning up his work before rushing out of the classroom and on his way to the hospital.

It took a while to find Yamato sensei as he was led to the office as he was there before for his examination. He had to wait after being directed to the room from a nurse who was looking at him with interest but Fuji ignored it. He didn't have time for that as he thought of the results that would be shown on the white paper.

Waiting with anticipation and stress over the thoughts of finding out what happened, the doctor didn't come until about half an hour later where Fuji thought he would calm down for a little bit until the door banged opened just like the few days ago. It gave Fuji a heart attack even though he knew that it was the elderly doctor, apologizing to him again with the wheezes and pants.

"I'm—"

"It's alright, really, just have a seat." Fuji was already impatient to get on with the results, just hoping that he would get on with it and tell him what's wrong. But being as patient as he should be in front of people, Fuji only gripped his hands together, almost wringing them together.

"Just give me a second." Still panting out the carbon dioxide from his system, Yamato mumbled that he should probably retire soon under his breath and took a deep breath before looking through the files.

"Well, let's see. Your body seems to be healthy…just the bump that is awfully…something…" Something? Isn't that what we're suppose to find. Fuji was about to say something until the doctor stopped him with his hand and continued on. "I think I should run a test on you…privately. And it might come out as a shock to you but I want to make sure we're not getting anything wrong or misplaced."

"So then what is wrong with me?" Fuji almost pleaded for the answer but tried to keep his composure, hoping that it wasn't as anything that he would imagine. Yamato took a look at him and exhaled softly, rubbing one of his temples to calm his brain from all of the work he had today. He was trying to find the right words to say and finally he stumbled on to them.

"You…you have another…umm… body inside of you…it didn't seem possible but…" Looking straight at him, Yamato said in a gentle voice hoping to not scare him but it was something that Fuji thought he wouldn't have to hear even though the suspicion from the comment before he said this said it all.

"Having another body inside you means…you're pregnant." _What, did he think I'm stupid?_

* * *

><p><em>^ ^ TBC<em>


	9. Chapter 9

A request from BibbieSparks

Chapter 9: Broken Dreams

_How can that be? _

"I thought men can't…aren't suppose get pregnant…?" Confused and almost hysterical, Fuji was about to slap himself or run into a wall to see if he was dreaming but instead pinched himself in the forearm hard and found out that everything here is a reality. It wasn't his imagination anymore.

The old doctor was peculiar about his emotions and the surprise about it; Fuji guessing he must have something about it in mind when he asked if he had sexual intercourse but it never occurred to him that he could be…

"It is rare, but mostly it can happen if men are transgender. If they are, they might be able to produce ovaries and the function of keeping the baby inside. Or rather the fetus. But you." He pointed at him without accusation or a sense of disgust in his voice was calm and soft. "You are a special sort. I think…that some men like you are possible to deliver—"

"Excuse me, but somehow I don't believe that I am having a… Do you mind showing some proof?" He didn't mean to sound snarky or to interrupt the doctor but he was already frightened when men can be able to give birth to children. It was uncalled for.

"I do have something to show you proof. Though I think the symptoms you have had when you came to the hospital was very much shown that you are pregnant, though it was very much disguised or mistaken as food poisoning, we wouldn't know for sure unless we did some tests. If you don't mind…" Yamato led him to the examining table that Fuji was growing tired of but sat and lied down on the clean delicate paper anyway. He took the edge of his shirt and lifted it up to his neck. There was a machine next to him that Fuji suddenly identified as a ultrasound for the visual of the fetus inside a woman's body by waves, where the doctor turned it on with some clicking of the buttons. A woman's body…

_God damnit, I'm not a woman…_ Grimacing to the fact that doctor Yamato spread some clear watery gel on his stomach, making Fuji shiver at the cold touch of the hand and gel that was spread on the skin. It was out of the blue and without any warning but he guessed that the doctor was just doing his job.

"Here. You can be able to have a look here at the machine's screen when I'm moving this around." Already holding out a small part of the machine that looked like an object that represented as a small defibrillator, it was flat and round, placing it on the gel slicked stomach. He started moving it around slowly as Fuji watched the fuzzy black and white screen that was a few inches away from his head, where Yamato have directed.

It was fuzzy ant first but then Fuji saw a wide oval like shape in view. Thinking that must be where his stomach and pelvic area is, he stared at the black wiggly and curvy lines shown at eh screen.

"What does it show?" Not knowing how the sonogram works as he was too busy with his own life, he knew that his mother have been using it though he couldn't ask her himself now. If his mother found out…hell might as well break out.

"This is a standard sonogram; it shows the little one here. You can see it almost clearly, just right…here." Pointing with his finger at the monitor, he pointed at the left side of the screen where the small curve of the body was seen. It had a dark spot on the screen which Fuji have no idea what that was but didn't think much of it. And he couldn't see much of it so he just went along and nodded like he sees what the doctor was seeing.

"This here is the head; the body is being covered form the other side since I didn't put much gel on it but…" Letting Fuji's eyes widen at the sight of the child born inside of him, Yamato let him observe the proof of the child's existence. To Fuji, it felt like he was responsible for the…thing inside of him and he certainly didn't know what to do with it.

"What do I do?" The soft voice whispered out to the room, making Fuji almost overwhelmed at the thoughts that were stuffing that mind of the tensai. Inui, the talk of Oishi of mostly everything that happen, Eiji, his classes, his dream. Now a baby. What would happen to his family if his family find out? What would he tell Eiji or Oishi?

"Well there are at least two choices you can make." Fuji's head snapped up at the voice, reminding him that there was someone else in the room with him. The doctor was turning off the machine and was wiping the substance off of Fuji's stomach, relieving the slick and sticky feel.

Sitting up and sliding the shirt down, Fuji could feel the burden and thoughts on his shoulders, wondering if there will be a time when he would be 'normal'. Facing to the doctor wearily, Fuji nodded to the man to continue with the choices he was going to have. After he hears them, Fuji could panic on the choices.

"Firstly, you can keep the child after it is born, meaning that you will have to deliver him or her. But you're not really as delivering, since we'll be doing a cesarean section when you don't have a vagina to give the baby birth. It's an operation that we'll be performing to let you give birth for. Then you can keep it or give it up for an adoption for a pair of parents who would want a child. The other option is to have an abortion." When the doctor said the last sentence, he made it dramatic and scary that Fuji suddenly considered the second option after Yamato listed the options.

Thinking about the way that the doctors would take the child right out from his stomach; it gave Fuji a painful imagination. He wouldn't even know how they'll get the small blob out. Though if he keeps the child, he would have to give up everything in his life for a child that he might not even want. The baby lives or the baby dies. That was the only thing in his mind that Fuji could comprehend and understand what he has to do.

"What happens if I do get an abortion?" A few minutes later Fuji asked, Yamato was looking at him, knowingly that he was going for that question and the fact that Fuji didn't want to be pregnant in the first place or that he just didn't want anything in his way of how he's living right now.

"If you do want to have an abortion, you will need to act fast. You are already almost in two months time with this child, meaning that's about nine to ten weeks. The limit to having the abortion before the fetus grows larger is at twenty four weeks. After that, you will have to deliver it. There will be no other way to get the child out after twenty four weeks unless you have an accident or some sort of labor. But even labor will help you give birth to the fetus faster or it might die." Staring at him intently for a moment, Yamato leaned back to his chair that he had been sitting on and took a look up at the ceiling. Fuji was seriously considering about an 'accident' but then thought about the hospital bills that will be piling up on him and sighed.

"Honestly, I think it's an interesting opportunity to have this child born since we don't have many men giving birth to one and it can help out with our research to this sort of phenomenon. But it's your decision. I can't push a patient for our kind of selfish reasons. You need to remember that this child's life is in your hands, so you can make the right decision for you." Fuji was thinking even without hearing the old doctor's rambles.

What was he going to do with the child, not that anyone would take a child like his who wouldn't have a mother but a father instead, and that made him have an insight into the future. If he didn't take the child, he could continue on with his life as normally as he does, even when there would be a dark void that won't heal anytime soon from killing an unborn child by his own reasons. Sure, that's no problem.

On the other hand, if he did keep the baby, it'll have to live with him and then he'll have to tell everyone he know that he has a child, probably lie and say he adopt it because he thought he needed some sort of change or something. Then he has to pay the care for the baby and everything in the house needed to be clean and sanitized. He wouldn't be able to go to school full time anymore. The scholarship he'd have would be gone and he have to pay from the pockets. Everything in his life would be over… At least that was going on in his head.

_What would Inui think of this?_ The thought just suddenly occurred to him when his mind started wandering to who he would have to tell and who he wouldn't. He was even considering going to him and asking him what would he do but that would be absurd. It wasn't like Inui to have bright ideas about having a child from him.

"If you like, you can probably go home right now and think about it. Well, you should get some sleep as well, you don't look like you have enough. Come back in a week or two and have your answer to me directly. Only a few of the staff here knows your condition and we don't wish to go out to public with this kind of news. If it goes out, you might be targeted and we wouldn't want that…at least if you will keep the child we can be able to give you support while we can." Feeling a little strange that he was being almost treated as a specimen though he might be if he accepted the child as his own. The doctor was printing out something from the machine and handed him the paper that showed him the sonogram. Fuji didn't know what he should do. _Who would in his case_, he thought. The paper in his hand showed everything.

"Go home." The doctor said softly to him, judging from his face, Fuji thought that it was sincere even though he had a hunch that he had a bunch of patients to look after him. And truthfully, Fuji wanted to go home and think about it.

"…Alright. Thank you for telling me…" Leaving the doctor with relief and the thoughts in his mind that were revolving around, Fuji bowed to him and took his leave out to where the dark skies have descended due to the passing time. The nurses and attendants who said goodbye to him seemed friendly and didn't look repulsive or with an avoiding gaze. Instantly Fuji knew that those people working don't know anything about him. The ones that would probably have a weird look on their faces or not even take a look at him unless he would be walking in front of them just to take a peek.

Breathing out a deep sigh when Fuji exited the sliding doors of the hospital, he started making his way toward the bus home, folding the paper into fourths pushing it deep into his pocket. Wondering what he should do first, even though the only thing on his mind was something he couldn't perfectly put into his system yet. He, a male of twenty years old, is pregnant.

_I'm pregnant…I'm pregnant…I'm pregnant…Oh god what did I do?_ So far, Fuji hadn't shown any sort of panic until he was on the bus on the way home and that was when he suddenly had the thought sinking in with the evidence of the bump on his stomach and the sonogram Yamato showed him. Suddenly thinking that everyone was staring at him from all sides, especially at his stomach which Fuji constantly kept his hand on top of his jacket that hid the bulge.

Recalling to the night where Inui was pushing himself to him, he never saw a condom or anything that helped him to prevent everything from it. It made his blood boil from the thoughts and the never ending scene that Fuji couldn't get over with, adding to the thoughts that Fuji realized how foolish they both were. His fault was added to it since he thought that he couldn't stop it. Feeling frustrated, he almost missed his stop and had to walk backward to the stop where he was suppose to be that was near the school. Though it gave him a hard time from having to smell the things that were irritating his senses.

Cursing out loud on the street, a couple stared at him with disbelief and scared looks, staying at least three feet away from him as he walked off to the direction of his house. Having no notice of the others around him, he continued to stalk off to his house where a warm bath and bed awaits him.

Finally at the doorway after a long walk from the bus stop, Fuji was suddenly panting and sweating a bit when he was at his front door. Just before he was at his front door, he saw faint lights inside and was startled to find them on until he remembered that one of the duo couple was going to be with him today. _When were they going to stop coming over? It's not like I really need them that much to come by everyday…_ Though the two haven't been coming much as lately. Fuji noticed from the dates that it was usually about 9 to 13 days before one of them would come over.

"I'm home?" Not knowing why he questioned the fact that he came home when it's his house, but it was to make sure that someone will come up and greet him. But somehow he saw two pairs of shoes in front of his doorway, wondering who it was that came in with the other. And somehow there was a stench of lavender, a hint of honey, some sort of cleaning smell that was used for the bathroom and the smell of leftover garbage that was probably from the kitchen when Fuji forgot to threw away only yesterday that came to his nose, almost making him gag over the smell of his apartment. All Fuji wanted right now was the peace and quiet he had obtained before all the ruckus happened.

A mass of hair appeared before him after Fuji plucked off his shoes at the doorway, carefully not bending down as much. He was surprised to see Eiji and his…

"Fuji! It's been a long time! You should call us more often, how are you? Are you feeling more nauseous as before?" She looked just the same as she was before with the long brown hair flowing from her head and the cheeky voice of hers.

"I'm fine…nee san."


	10. Chapter 10

A request from BibbieSparks

Chapter 10: What to say to friends and family

His sister standing near the wall watching him like a hawk, Fuji knowing that he had to be careful around her as she has eyes like his. He was going to have to cover up his body soon if his sister was around him. Soon Fuji walked into the corridor and to where the living room was, his sister following. He was sitting at the couch where a plate of snacks that he probably bought on his way here and a soft drink on the small table.

"Fujiko." It sounded lonely and almost flat. Fuji was surprised. He sounded like he had some spirit during the phone call that he called him but he guessed that his sister was here and that Eiji wanted to talk to him a little more privately.

"Sorry, I would have called you but Eiji said that you were in the hospital. Why didn't you tell us? It could have been something important…" It _is_ important but private for him to know. Fuji biting his bottom lip wondering how he was going to keep that a secret.

"It's alright, nee san. I didn't have enough time to tell you, and I didn't think it was important."

"What do you mean it isn't important? Family is important just as classes are important. I know college never gives us time to do anything but studying…but you have to tell us something." Starting to get huffy at him, she flipped her hair away from her shoulder and took a look at him. _She's being annoying but I know she's only looking out for me_.

"…I'm sorry. I promise to call next time." With the soft voice he have, Fuji gave her a look that represented a promising gaze that came from a child who was crossing his fingers behind his back. His sister only sighed while Eiji smirked behind her.

"You better, at least mom doesn't know yet. You didn't tell Yuuta did you?" _Oops. I forgot… There's Yuuta to think about. _

"Umm…no?" His sister took a hard look at him and turned away to sigh almost dramatically before picking up her bag that was next to one of the couch's arm. Fuji then threw his jacket lightly at the couch, stepping into the room where his sister stood a few feet in front of him.

"You know that he would worry the most out of everyone…even when he's not going to show it." Not taking a look at her younger brother, Fuji knew the look on her face anyway even when she has her back turned from him. The look of sad disappointment and frustration that gives Fuji the feeling of being his gut punched.

"So are you going to go with us?"

"What? Go where?" His sister gave him another look that almost resembles Yuuta's annoyed and angry look before having to huff at Eiji who cowered at her gaze before turning back to Fuji.

"The festival. The one at Koishikawa Korakuen, near the station. You better come. It's not going to be much good if you're not there when everyone else is." The cherry blossom festival…only four days away… How much time would that be before anyone would find out that there was something abnormal about his body when he's going to be wearing a light jacket. Or he could just not go. The paper hidden in his jacket… The month was already turning warm and sunny, even though it's only March; the seasons were fast to change.

"I'll try…" His sister only shook her head and patted the brown fizzy hair of her brother, walking to the hallway telling him that she was going to be at the festival with Yuuta, waving a goodbye at him.

"And at least come home once in a while…" Fuji only smiled and nodded at her, seeing her walk out to the hall, hearing the door click behind her. Sighing with a little more air in the room, Eiji took a glance at him and stood up, asking him if he wanted anything to drink. Fuji already tired and was about to collapse, took himself to keep standing and started walking to the kitchen.

"I'm alright, I'll go get something. Do you want anything? You're the guest here…" Eiji took a second to look at Fuji's face, seeing anything different or weird about him but Fuji knowing to cover his face anytime, hid the tiredness and walked into the kitchen without hearing his request or anything that he would want.

Peeking in his fridge, Fuji saw juice and wondered if Eiji bought and saved it for later to drink with him. Taking the small cans of juice into the room, he found himself next to Eiji, placing the cans down on the small table. He took his that was surprisingly apple and grape juice, and popped open the lid, the hissing sound filling the silenced room. Eiji was just staring at the juice can for a few seconds before having to take it in his hands, leaving the cool metal mixing in with the warmth of his hands.

It was a few minutes before Eiji was asking him how he was doing. It felt awkward and tense around him when he hasn't spoken much to the red head about his problems.

"How was the hospital?"

"It's alright. Can't get the smell out from my senses though." To this, the red head only smiled, knowing how the hospital stenches of its wastes and its own smell. He smiled and looked at the brunette with a sideways look, opening the can with a hiss, soon cutting out the silence.

Fuji could only hope that Eiji doesn't ask or know anything about his condition, while he kept asking questions about his classes and how the family was, since he was always surrounded by the people in his house since he didn't want to live in the dorm with the others.

"So then, how are you and Oishi?" He thought he saw a twitch at the red head's eyebrow. A little bit taken back when he saw the dark look looming over Eiji's face, making him curious of what happened to the golden pair.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Eiji looked away from Fuji, pouting slightly and almost scowling at the couch's cushion, unresponsive to Fuji's question. Looking at his face, Fuji turned sideways to find a very unhappy Eiji like face with a sad gaze that almost made Fuji want to poke him until he tells him what was wrong.

"…It's nothing. Just a fight."

"Was it about me?" Feeling a little guilty that Eiji hasn't known anything from the look on his face, Fuji wondered if he should tell him today, at least what he only told Oishi for today. He was about to say something but Eiji beated him to it.

"No! Maybe…I don't know…."

"I wanted….I wanted to talk with Oishi about something but he wasn't paying attention and…" Eiji started to almost get irritated from just remembering the conversation in his room.

"What did you want to say then?" Fuji was a little shocked that Fuji wasn't paying attention to him. Or maybe it was because of him that was making him think too much. Fuji could almost feel a sweatdrop coming down from his forehead and tried to pay attention to what Eiji was saying in front of him.

"It's…it's just something about Oishi and me…well…I'm not sure whether it concerns you or not…eummm…" _It doesn't concern me? I'm your friend for crying out loud! But maybe that was how he felt when I haven't told him anything about what happened…_ Trying to hold the anger in and to hide the expression that he was being irritated by the other's words, Fuji just nodded and told him that it was fine if he didn't want him to listen.

Squirming around in his seat, Eiji just turned red, finishing up his juice and crunching the can flat. "It's not that…ummm…it's just…sort of complicated and embarrassing…" Pondering over the thought of whether he should keep asking or change the subject. But Eiji looked so sad like a puppy that didn't get his treat after dinner.

"Nee, Fujiko…what really happened to you?" Staring at him with deep blue colored eyes Fuji couldn't help but stare with his mouth opening and closing, not knowing what to say when he changed the subject. _Would I tell him now?_ It was really a good opening to spill everything from his head.

"Ummm…well, it's…" Fumbling with his words Fuji had that were at the tip of his tongue, he didn't know where to start off from. Where he is right now, pregnant at ten to eleven weeks, or from when he wasn't enjoying the 'pleasure' a certain someone he received from.

"See? It's the same thing. You can't say anything when it's really private to you and can only confide in a person that can be with you. Is that why you're not telling me but Oishi? Is it because I'm loud?" The words shooting out from his mouth like bullets to the semi protective chest jacket Fuji was mentally wearing. Fuji honestly didn't mean to not tell Eiji about it but he knows that sometimes he can say things out of his mouth without thinking, but it wouldn't be on purpose.

"No, Eiji that's not it." Telling him firmly and in his face didn't seem to calm him down a bit. He only seems to look more frustrated and a little red.

"Then what is it? What can you tell Oishi but not me? Why can't you tell me?" The shouting seemed to have the neighbor downstairs to be annoyed and had gave out a thump from downstairs, probably using something to hit the ceiling or something. A small silence seem to hold the room, freezing the time between the two, the hard breathing from the red head while the brunette was breathing more heavily than him, probably from the stress and the tiredness.

Suddenly as if there was a spell that was casted on Fuji, he started to cry. He wasn't sobbing or just crying with wails or hysterically, it was like the silent kind of crying, almost like the flow of the river flowing. Not knowing what became of him, he touched the tears as if he had never seen tears before. It felt like a void that was swallowing him to a place where his insides would be shredded until there was nothing left of him; empty and without any feelings. Eiji was taken back, or more like he jumped about two feet in the air from the surprise of seeing his best friend cry like that.

Was it from all the thoughts that stressed him into breaking down in front of his best friend? The way unrequited love works when Fuji knew that it was almost impossible to even comprehend that that kind of love can't be attained? Or was it all of the things that he has been hiding from everyone and that he just didn't want to be alone in his situation anymore? He can hold a lot of things together; his grades, social life, playing tennis, keeping his family straight which was mainly Yuuta. But with his condition and being a full grown adult wasn't helping him think straight.

"F-Fujiko! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine...I'm fine." With a hard swipe with the back of his hand on each eye, Fuji stared at the plain ugly blue color carpet. Both knowing that his strained words weren't trustworthy to grasp, Eiji just went over to him and hugged him tight like he used to do back in their middle school years. For one moment, Fuji found peace in the closeness and touch of someone else close to him. But he couldn't find the strength to raise his arms and give him back the hug.

Eiji was trembling in his arms, having the image that Fuji was still in his mood or that he doesn't forgive him even after the hug, making him very scared of whether or not it was a good idea to hug him. Yet it scared Eiji that he didn't know what Fuji was feeling and thought better to keep holding him for a while. A minute that passed by, Eiji hasn't released the hug yet, not knowing how to break it when Eiji hadn't had much contact with anyone in a while, especially Oishi.

Slowly retracting from Fuji's arms, Eiji thought he heard something from his mouth and leaned in to ask him what he said just now. "Huh? What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

Fuji almost looked like he was going to faint but took a shaky breath and exhale slowly as possible. He could feel the curious eyes at his head, boring him with the voiceless questions that he wants to ask but shook the uneasiness away. Trying not to let the tears fall again, Fuji cleared his throat and tried to look at the red head in the eyes but found his neck instead. _If Oishi finds out…maybe they'll stay away from me because of how horrible and disgusting this is. _

"I'm…pregnant." Eiji stare at him like he was saying something weird and in a different language and all he could do was hang his mouth open like a fish with the obvious question that confuses him most, "What?"

Seeming to be a little frustrated that he has to repeat almost everything embarrassingly over again, Fuji said with a little more detailed explanation than he could give, feeling his face turn red as he explained. Though it didn't seem like Fuji can be coherent or loud about it.

"I…It's…you know…from…class…from…doing the thing…where you…umm…when women…Arggh!" Scaring Eiji with the sudden loud voice, making him fall back on the couch, Fuji started to rub his hands in his face wondering how he could tell him such a thing when he himself haven't really believed much about himself. He was a man for crying out loud. He wasn't supposed to be pregnant. He was suppose to be enjoying this time of his life, stressing himself onto college studies and finding a reliable career, hanging out with his friends, making memories of their idiotic selves and sharing with each other, finding someone he could be with for the rest of his life… Instead fate had led him somewhere he had to be pushed to make the hard decisions that affected the tree branches of his life.

"What- what do you mean by that Fuji? Class? What class? You said you were…what?" Of course Eiji would be the one to fall asleep during health class, of all the classes that he was uninterested in. But he was always uninterested in most of the classes, especially the ones that have something to do with numbers and remembering facts on. Though it surprised Fuji when Eiji slept through the class that would be most important to him and his relationship with Oishi. But it didn't matter now as Fuji slowly let his hand down from his face but not making any eye contact at him.

"Oh Eiji…" _What do I say to you really? If Oishi was here, he might also have a hard time explaining to you especially when you two are in a situation like this…_ Sighing at the red head, Fuji could feel his body growing weak and heavy, almost unable to stand and started to sit on the carpet until Eiji said something that almost sounded ridiculous.

"Did Oishi have anything to do with this?" _What does Oishi have to do with this?_

"Oishi has nothing to—"

"Then wh-what do you mean when you said you're pregnant? Isn't that only when girls give birth to…babies? Guys can't do **that**." Stuttering about, while his face was filled with mixed emotions but most of them showed the insecurity and a spark of jealously that Fuji surely thought that Eiji was going to punch him in the face and run off like nothing happened to the conversation.

_Why did I open my mouth for? _Fuji rubbed his temples as he sat on the couch, Eiji watching him with a wary and tense gaze that he didn't sit with the other. Wondering what he should be saying next, Fuji first thought that he should clear up that he hasn't done anything with Oishi. After all they are friends with him.

"I assure you, nothing has happened between me and Oishi. We didn't do anything except talk and eat and I mean eat food. If we did anything, Oishi would have told you already" Eiji looking unsure of himself, Fuji thought to give him time to think but he was already done thinking.

"Then what do you mean you're…pregnant then? What the hell is that? I don't believe that. You're not answering my question."

"You don't believe me." Stating in the flat tone voice Fuji used on Inui some time ago, he then thought, of course not, who would believe me besides Oishi who take everything so seriously? Grabbing the jacket behind him, lying lazily from the arm of the couch and deep into the pocket where the folded paper of evidence. Taking the paper out he threw it at Eiji, not caring whether or not it'll hit his face or the floor, it was the only evidence he could provide for Eiji to see.

Staring at the folded square of paper, the red head looked at it curiously and hesitantly, wondering what it could, glancing at Fuji who was staring at the pitch black window. Picking the light paper with ease at his feet, his flexibility working to his use his back bending and taking the paper with nimble hands, unfolding the mysterious paper Fuji had threw.

A few moments passed by; the sound of the clock ticking, the soft breathing of the two in the room, and the slight hum of the fridge, leaving Fuji goosebumps at the waiting anticipation of Eiji's response. Unable to see his face behind the paper, Fuji could see the hands gripping the paper trembling so hard that the paper shakes.

"Are you kidding me?" Facing to the almost calm tensai sitting in front of him, Eiji had the most angriest and fiercest face that didn't compare to anyone's face he had ever seen before, though Fuji didn't show it on his face, he was already trembling for what might happen to him.

"What would I kid you of Eiji?" The cold voice unconsciously out of his mouth, wishing that Eiji would be more reasonable or at least listen to him like Oishi is. But unfortunately, Eiji is Eiji.

"I don't know but it sounds like you're just hiding something from me other than this. How do I know whether this is yours or not? You could have taken it from someone else in the hospital or-"

"Get out." The tensai's eyes burned into the others', clashes of blue being stared at each other, Eiji's hand that was waving the paper around while Fuji was silently steaming over the fact that Eiji couldn't let this go. But it seemed unreasonable to kick Eiji out just because he didn't want to face the whole truth from Eiji. The plans to tell them, well Eiji and Oishi anyway, about Inui evaporated like heated water.

Eiji stared at him like he said something ridiculous and had an opened mouth for a few seconds before closing and stared at him with full force, the rage, upsetness and the sadness in his eyes clearly reflecting to Fuji's.

"What?" The few minutes of silence was tense and heavy air crushing the oxygen in the room was making Fuji dizzy and he felt like he was about to faint from the tired. The sound of Eiji's voice was echoing in his ears, wondering if he should even say anything.

"I said…" Pausing there, Fuji wasn't sure if he should say anything else or to even repeat what he just said from the look on Eiji's face that almost looked like he was about to cry or scream at Fuji like he did during middle school whenever something happened. But it was nothing like this, nothing that was dark and deep that needed to be caged up like a trapped animal clawing to get out of its imprisonment. Too many reasons why Fuji couldn't tell him about what happened, what was going on in his life know, to tell him to get out.

"Please." The soft pleading voice that made Fuji's heart jump at how much Eiji cared to listen to him. Why did he even deserve a friend like him he wondered as he debated to tell him truthfully or to get out so Eiji wouldn't have to know and Fuji dealing with everything later.

_Why should I hurt him by telling him this?_

"…umm April fool's?"


	11. Chapter 11

A request from BibbieSparks

Chapter 11: One phone call.

* * *

><p>In the end, Fuji only pointed out that it was just a joke and that Eiji was right about taking the pregnancy test from some room in the hospital and how his problem was just a minor thing that he didn't have to worry about. They both started laughing and started to forgive each other, having Eiji to stay over to give him company like they did before of what seemed like years ago.<p>

_If only that happened…_ Such wishful thinking wasn't allowed with this red head in front of him.

"April fool's was last week Fuji. Now spill." The sour tone in his voice Fuji could hear was enough to know that Eiji was getting fed up with the excuses of not telling him anything about his life and whatever was going on. He could already see steam coming out of his head as Fuji thought of another pointless excuse to stall time away.

"It's to make up for last week then. I can't do that?" Trying to lighten up the mood with his infamous smile that rarely gave away anything but the other man wasn't having it.

"I don't care Fuji! Why are you so on to avoiding my question and yet you would tell Oishi? Why is that…that I can't be the one to listen to your problems?" Fuji had nothing to say to that. What could he say?

"It's not because of anything Eiji—"

"Then why—no you know what, forget it." Stomping off to the door Fuji automatically stood up, feeling guilty and a pain from his chest that seemed to squeeze him a little too tightly along with the bad heartbeat that was beating too fast for his account. Even though Eiji can be a little immature, Fuji knows that, but this time, he felt the hard pang in his chest.

"Eiji, wait." Reaching toward where the front and only exit was, Eiji already had his shoes on at a speed and possibly the flexibility to put on his shoes and his back toward to the other and a hand at the door knob. A few seconds passed by before Eiji sighed.

"No. I'm tired of it. I'm not going to pester you anymore if that's what you want. But I will find out some other way. Oishi was right." Turing around to face him, Fuji could see the big blue eyes that were about to leak out tears and could almost hear the sniffles and brawling from him though it hasn't occurred yet. Scratching his head, Eiji started again.

"I shouldn't have come here. I won't tell Oishi anything but I hope you'll tell me sometime soon. If you don't tell me anything by the flower watching festival, then I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What are you saying Eiji?" Slowly Fuji was starting to catch up but his heart was already winning the race just from hearing the blood pumping from his ears and the eerie silence that took over as Fuji waited anxiously for Eiji to reply. _Maybe I should have told him. But then…_ At one point, Fuji though Eiji was being childish but another point told him that it was his fault that he couldn't tell him anything or to even say something to defend his own self making that his own fault that this was starting to happen. And yet, it hurts to feel that way. Wondering why he was such a coward at these things, Eiji finished his reply.

"I mean what I said Fuji. If you don't talk to me or say anything about it, I don't think I can be friends with you. If you're not talking to me, then what is the point of me being a friend to you?" Taking one final look at him, Eiji had tears falling so silently making Fuji wonder if that was possible that he could cry like that. The urge to take a picture of his expression now that it pained him to even think such a thing when his best friend is crying with the sad and desperate look on his face that contradicted everything of not being his friend anymore. It even had the look that said, 'Don't make me do this', making Fuji's heart being stabbed more than once.

His throat and lips dry, wanting to say that its true, he has something living inside of him but he wasn't sure if he could call it holy or demonic; wanting to say that he was afraid of everything that was falling on him; wanting his best friend to stay with him even when he knew that he was the bad friend and that Eiji deserved better than that.

After what seemed like forever, Fuji blinked and found an empty hallway. No Eiji, just himself in the lonely damned apartment. How long was he just standing and staring into space unconsciously? Eiji left a while ago and Fuji was just standing there like an idiot staring blankly at the old wooden door, thinking about just everything except for school running in and out in his mind.

_What am I suppose to do? _His legs suddenly falling to the ground, his hand outstretched to the wall near him. What Fuji had done to him felt like he was being torn from every limb and muscles from his body. Before Fuji knew what was happening, he went over to the living room where the abandoned paper of evidence of himself and the small child to be born… Born? What would he do?

He could get the abortion. Fuji snatching the paper quickly as he sat on the couch remembering the doctor's words;

"_If you do want to have an abortion, you will need to act fast. You are already almost in two months time with this child, meaning that's about nine to ten weeks. The limit to having the abortion before the fetus grows larger is at twenty four weeks. After that, you will __**have**__ to deliver it. There will be no other way to get the child out after twenty four weeks unless you have an accident or some sort of labor. But even labor will help you give birth to the fetus faster or it might die."_

As if he has no choice after 24 weeks, wouldn't just be possible to…

If he could be able to turn back time, he could lie off of Eiji and just tell him that everything would be normal soon. _But why did I tell Eiji about it in the first place? Was it guilt that made me to be honest to him or was it just because I wanted something out from my system? _

Sighing loudly at the wall, Fuji closed his eyes and decided to take a break from everything, leaving the lights on because he was too tired and wrapped up with sleep than to worry about his electricity bill and what happened with Eiji.

Whatever has happened to the confident and cocky Fuji he used to know, he wondered sleepily. The last image that was conjured up in his mind before the darkness took him away; the man with the deep green eyes staring back at him with the lustful and yet gentle expression and his body that towered over his frame. And Fuji thought it was almost pleasant.

Just almost.

_Why did this happen to me?_

* * *

><p>"He's being mean! An ass!" Slamming a beer can on the small wooden table in his room; the reed head furiously took another can from the white flimsy bag he bought from the convenience store while holding the phone clumsily in his ear. The hissing gas of the can's small lid popped, Eiji taking a big gulp out of it, trying to listen to his boyfriend who was starting to also get on his nerves while the slight buzz was humming in his head.<p>

"Eiji, don't drink that much. You know I don't like it if you're going to be an alcoholic even when you're drinking rarely." Oishi scolded and nagged at him though he knew that Eiji would eventually pass out after his fourth or fifth can. He is a lightweight after all. He just didn't like him drinking when he gets stressed or angry, especially when it's at anyone. The New Year's party was not like this. He only let him took that one drink of that wine which Oishi suspected that it was strong and that it got him to take Eiji home early that night.

"Who cares? I'll be fine…" Eiji noticing that he was slurring a little, his vision started to get blurry. "Allllllready?" Talking to himself, the red head plopped his head down on the table, listening to Oishi rattling about he should calm down and that he'll talk to Fuji about what happened.

"Eiji, just calm down and tell me what happened. I don't understand what you're saying when you're like this. Let me talk to him then and—"

"D-don't eeeeven bother Oishi. He'll-hic- just tell you to bug off. Hic!" Cutting him off, Oishi could only sigh, knowing that Eiji won't listen to him now but soon to hear rapid apologies the next morning.

"I…I thought I-I was his best friend!" Eiji wailed loudly on the phone, making Oishi wince but thought about what has been happening to Fuji and his strange behavior. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask but if it made Eiji this mad over him, then something is wrong. A few minutes later, Oishi could hear a light thud of something hitting the table and the light rustling going on the phone, knowing that his lover was exhausted and probably going to the bathroom for water or something. Putting the phone down gently with the speaker on low, the brunette recalled what exactly happened just the past half hour.

_When Oishi was just about to take a small break before studying for his class, his phone rang loudly, waking up his silenced dorm room, finding that Eiji was talking on the phone after his first can of beer. All he could hear was the gulping of the beer being consumed by the red head who either shouted or mumbled things about Fuji. He thought he heard something about hospital and a baby and that Eiji started wondering if he could be like Fuji too if Oishi and he did it together. It turned his ears red when Oishi heard that somewhere along the sentence when Eiji was mumbling then suddenly cursing loudly at an imaginary Fuji, snapping Oishi out of the daze. _

"_What did he mean by hospital?" Remembering a letter Fuji received from the hospital not too long ago, he wondered if it had anything of what Fuji told Eiji. _

"_I dant know, he just said hospital!"_

"_Eiji, calm down for a little moment…" A small silence was heard and the only sounds that was heard was the sound of Eiji drinking away the depression and sad feeling that were jabbed to his heart of his beloved best friend and the aching feeling of a broken heart. _

"…_Ooishi?"_

"_Hmm?" He sounded less sober which made Oishi had a feeling that it was going to be a long night. Unfortunately the black headed man had to sigh when he heard, probably the third or fourth can's hissing sound and the loud gulps of useless calories draining down to the other man's throat. _

"…_I want to have sex." Oishi suddenly sputtering and his ears and neck turning red from the low tone the other used on him. A hyperactive and adorable Eiji was difficult to deal with but a drunken one? Why now? What was his red head thinking about now?_

"_E-E-Eiji! What are you saying?" Hoping that his words got to him, and that this would be a mistake from the calm voice of the other and that its just the beer that was taking over. Damn, how much did he buy; Oishi was going to interrogate later when he's sober. _

"_I want it…I'm ready." _

"_What's with this sudden—"_

"_You don't want it?"_

"_I didn't say I didn't—"Taking a deep breath, hoping that the other would get a clearer head and that everything was just not happening, he tried to logic with the other. "Eiji, you're not thinking properly right now, I think you need to cool your head a bit. We should talk when you're not…intoxicated." By beverages that make people go high and insane at the same time. _

"…_So you don't want me?"_

"_No! I mean, I do want you! I…"_

"…_Oishi doesn't want to do it with me?"_

"…" _The words left him speechless. What could he say? That his boyfriend has gone over the edge? That somehow his boyfriend wants to willing give up his body to him after hearing Fuji saying that he was pregnant or having some sort of medical issue was making Oishi's head spin around until his forehead felon top of his papers, sighing with dejection at the dilemma that is taken place from just one visit of a friend and one phone call. _

"_Eiji…" The brunette waited for some sort of response but all he received was the sounds of empty cans dropping on his floor, thus pausing the conversation before the red head complained more of the friend._

"Then why didn't he come to me?" Saying the words out loud, Oishi was starting to feel a migraine, now knowing how Eiji feels when he gets a hangover. Though it was just a minor one. Fuji was a hard person to figure out, not letting anyone near him or to even get to know who he really can be. Whatever happened to the Fuji Oishi and Eiji knew back then, they won't know the current one now.

Idling with his pen, Oishi sighed as he started opening his textbooks and started the long overnight marathon study, hoping that the red head either sobers up or fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the other side of town, another person seemed to be in a deep thought as he sat on his desk chair staring at the empty desk only occupying a closed black cell phone in front of him. Almost one thirty in the morning and it seemed like no one was sleeping any time soon. Pushing his glasses up, Inui kept trying to remember what had happened that night at New Years. But no matter how much he tried, the only thing he could remember was Fuji giving him a drink and nothing more. Knowing that Fuji was the last person to see, Inui thought that going to him was a good idea to find out what has happened to him, but the data he found from him seemed…dubious.<p>

Picking up the phone by the end, and then putting it back down on the polished wooden table, Inui gave out a deep exhale, as the calculations in his head started creating their own hypothesis and their own experiments. Who else was there with him? Was Fuji the only person he remembered that night or was there another person who can help him remember? It would be 20 percent chance that anyone would remember as at least 95 percent of the group was wasted from the party. Who else would he be able to ask? Why can't he not remember is what was so interesting. At least, when people received a hangover, there was a high chance of 89 percent that they regain their memories after a couple days or even a week.

_So why can't I…?_ The puzzling question made him imagine that he has a hangover just from staying late up at night, wondering if he should dial Fuji's number and ask him one more time, or to even random pick a number and see who remembers what happened that night. But who would after four months have passed? And most of them already have started their careers like Atobe or Tezuka and the others are in college like Inui or Oishi.

_But it's been so long_. Inui thought to himself as he leaned back on the chair staring at the flittering shadows at the ceiling, memorizing the memories he have with everyone. And the spring festival…

_Perhaps I can go and visit them, see what data I can get from them. There's no point unless if I ask and research. _At least that's who they were to him at most, subjects to be researched thoroughly until he finds an acceptable answer. Or somewhat of an answer.

But at critical point to where Inui would think of, he wanted to find out what was wrong with Fuji. His complexion, the sagging bags underneath his more than usual cold eyes, as if he had no more meaning in his life, but the sight behind them… The misery and pain. How much Inui could have made an emotional experiment out of him, asking him countless of questions of how he could even see this man this way. The one who always hide behind that Cheshire cat smile of his suddenly shattering into pieces.

It just made Inui's heart squeeze just only thinking about it. _Concern of my friend?_ That could be an answer, but it felt like there was something hiding there. Curiosity? Fear? Sadness? Many things can make the heart squeeze…so many things that can break a man down, things that people don't see underneath the skin. _Why am I so obsessed with the topic of Fuji's eyes? Those blue cerulean eyes…_

Shaking his head at the thoughts, Inui thought better of it, reaching for his phone and placing it in his right pocket, heading downstairs where a midnight snack awaits him.

* * *

><p>…Sorry it takes so long to upload but yea...this chapter is kind of short and weird-ish. I haven't forgotten about my stories, I just don't have enough time to write them down with college and everything. Sorry but my school comes first. I will be updating, just a slow pace is all or a possible <strong>hiatus<strong>.


End file.
